


Reflections in Gold

by Idran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Podfic Welcome, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idran/pseuds/Idran
Relationships: Fi/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Blinking as he emerged into the light, the old man smiled to Link, bowing his head in thanks. His craggy features seemed especially fitting for their surroundings, as though he'd been worn away from a boulder himself.

"Thank you, lad. Wouldn't normally be a problem navigating these tunnels in the dark, but we've had so many new sinkholes these days." He sighed, taking clearly well-practiced steps to a particular cave entrance, waving him to follow. "If my granddaughter were still here...but there's not much a man like me can do about that." His voice was soaked in regret, dripping off every word, and Link's heart ached for it.

He stepped inside, and Link followed after, surprised how comfortable he found this dwelling. Cool, but without the mustiness he'd associated with the countless tunnels and caves he'd had to navigate these last weeks. Carpeted, well lit. with a stocked larder. A simple cloth mat for a bed, and a shelf full to bursting of books. A modest home, but a well-lived one.

Link walked the edge of the room, inspecting it all. Habit more than anything, though he managed to hold back the urge to test the strength of the walls, at least. But one in particular made him stop short. What must once have been engraved runes, now cracked and eroded to illegibility.. And above it, a unfamiliar three-pronged emblem nearly as lost, resembling the talons of some predatory bird.

Tracing his fingers along the edge of the symbol that itched at his mind, he was caught by surprise as the man spoke up behind him. "They haven't been here since the War. Not in Hyrule, at least."

"...who haven't?"

"The Gorons." His smile more melancholy, the old man stepped to his bookcase, running his fingers across the numerous spines. "These tunnels were theirs once. Much better kept in those days, so I've heard. Full of life, full of laughter." Finding what he wanted, he pulled it down, showing a particular woodcut to the young Hylian: a massive figure with wild mane, fists on his hips and head thrown back in laughter, his shoulder marked with the same symbol.

With a chuckle, he nudged Link. "Not much resemblance, I suppose, hm?"

"...what do you mean?"

"Chief Darunia of the Gorons. The Sage of Fire, and my ancestor. I might be the last of his lineage in Hyrule anymore."

Link blinked at him, eyes wide. "The Sages weren't Hylian?"

"Oh, no. That's what they teach these days, but only because there's none left to argue against it. No, the Sages spanned each of the peoples that once called Hyrule home. Goron, Sheikah, Zora..." He shook his head, returning the book to the shelf. "I might look Hylian, but I still have Goron blood running through me. That's why I call this cave home; so as to not let them be forgotten. Oh, I could talk your ear off about them, but I'm sure you have better things to do than to let an old stone like me ramble on."

"No, no, I-"

He chuckled, shaking his head as he began rummaging through a lockbox. "You certainly do, lad." Link glanced away as the old man found what he'd sought. "You have a quest to return to, hm?"

"...how did you-"

"Those pendants you wear. Two of the Pendants of Virtue, no?" Approaching him, he sighed, offering him one more smile. "You're seeking the Blade of Evil's Bane. And by Din but I'm glad someone is. If you can save my granddaughter from whatever foul intent they have for her, I won't be delaying you one instant more than needed."

He pressed something into Link's hand; a silvery disk mounted in a gold fixture, just a bit larger than his palm. A perfect mirror, despite the runic circles of sharp angles and geometric shapes emblazoned in its surface. Link never much cared for mirrors, but there was a beauty to this one; the room seemed brighter in it, and yet at the same time, the shadows seemed sharper. And there was something different about himself...

"An old heirloom from the days of my ancestor, imbued with some of the power of the goddesses. It's said that if you ever find yourself lost, this mirror will help you find your way back home."

Broken from his trance, Link looked up in shock. "Oh, no, I couldn't!"

"Please. It's the least I can do. Now, hurry on, boy; you'll need to make your way to the Tower of Hera, hm? And the best of luck to you."

He nodded, stowing the mirror carefully with his other goods. "And...and to you. I might come back another time, to hear some of those stories?" Link offered a smile in return, clasping the man's shoulder.

"Dangerous offer, that!" With a deep laugh, he returned the clasp. "But I'll look forward to it! Now hurry on, before I start rambling on again."

* * *

He pushed on through the tunnels, fending off more Keese than he'd ever seen in his life, swarming about the one who dared to bring light into their dark home. Signs of the once-great city that this had long ago been caught his eye now and then; strangely familiar, now that he knew what to look for, though he hadn't a clue why. A cubby here. Ancient etchings there. If he hadn't thought to look for them, they would have seemed nothing more than more natural formations, but knowing what this used to be, it all but shouted at him.

He seemed to walk the caves almost by instinct, as though he'd been here before; a feeling he'd had time and again, ever since he first stepped out of the sanctuary and truly began his quest. The Lost Woods, the Desert of Mystery, Lake Hylia; places he'd only read of before, that had always drawn his thoughts towards dreams of traveling the lands. Yet every now and then something would spark in his mind, and he'd find some buried alcove lost for years as though he'd been there when it was carved.

Even the rocks that spewed from Death Mountain seemed familiar to him; feeling a rumble beneath his feet, he rose his shield, deflecting a stone plummeting towards him before he'd even had a chance to see it. It unnerved him, these reflexes. They'd saved his life again and again, yet even so, he hated the thought that his body was beyond his control.

As he emerged from the heights of the once-city back into the daylight, his breath was taken by the vista that stretched out before him, the breadth of Hyrule spanning before his eyes. A warm breeze blew about him, pure but for the whiff of sulfur, but the stench hardly registered. The view here, the full scope of the land, it was beautiful, even for all the pain it yet suffered under Agahnim's influence.

Of course, he couldn't enjoy it for long before needing to fend off a few territorial Deadrocks, the vicious lizards pouncing at him with a screech before being knocked into stony stasis.

Reminded of why he was here, he turned away from the panorama and towards the edifice nearer than he'd thought he'd ever be. Behind him, the Tower of Hera stretched up into the clouds; an ancient structure, one he'd often seen when clear days gave him the chance. He'd always been curious what it was, and none he'd asked could say word on it. It had stood long as they could remember, and yet the books they had barely mentioned it. Even the name was a mystery. So much knowledge was lost over the ages, over the strife and violence of history, and however peaceful things had been before Agahnim, so many of the questions he'd raised to his elders still went unanswered for it.

Even then, he'd never even considered that he might one day set foot inside the edifice, and yet now he was mere feet from it. The aged red stone stood out against the blue sky, and he was near enough to see that its marble pillars were decorated with long-worn reliefs; still too far to see detail, but near enough that he knew he simply _had_ to get a closer look.

Yet he was at a loss. The rock face before him was sheer, impossible to scale even for the mere ten feet between him and the tower despite his best efforts. Leaping for the edge, he came away only with raw fingers and crumbled stone.

Blowing on his injuries, he glowered; the idea that his quest would be halted by something as simple as a chunk of stone frustrated him to no end. No new tunnels stood anywhere nearby, no pathways; naught but Deadrocks and stone.

...stone.

His eyes strayed to a particular trio of boulders arrayed on the wide platform. Nothing but remnants of the mountain's eruption, he'd thought, but on closer inspection, they were carved. Eroded, but carved. And similar to the woodcut the old man had showed him. Three Gorons, squatting and staring to a center. And in the stone floor itself, if he looked close, he could see divots running between them. Once-sharp lines that crossed between them, carving out an emblem familiar to any Hylian: the Triforce.

The meaning, though, eluded him. It itched at his mind, like those times past; like he should know it. He stared along the ancient engraving, both curiosity and ancient instinct drawing him to the center. A breeze blew about this structure, swirling around faster and faster as he drew nearer. Reaching the center of the three statues, he froze as the air rippled and sparked. Magic swirled about him, fiery auras that seemed to be imbued with the strength of Din Herself.

Link set himself firm, drawing his blade as he stood ready for whatever threat might show itself. But no beast made itself known; nothing but a burst of blinding light, of pure magic. Bright enough to overwhelm his thoughts into darkness, and powerful enough to rend space itself, forcing him through the reality of the material to the reality of the spiritual. 

As he collapsed to unconsciousness, he flickered and vanished. And the ancient magic fell quiet once more.


	2. Chapter 2

A crack of thunder and flash of lightning roused Link from his dreamless sleep. He blinked, pushing himself off the hard dirt underneath him, feeling...strange. His vision swam as he peered around, befuddled and lost. Overhead, magenta clouds roiled and brewed in the heavy wind; he fell back, gasping at the sight. But his voice...

He felt at his throat, his hand jumping back at the sensation of fur. Gentle fluff along his neck, up his face, whiskers stretching from fuzzy cheeks, a small button nose.

Nervously, he looked down at his hands -- no, his _paws_. Pink-furred and somewhat stubby, with blunt claws at the tips of his fingers. He flexed them, wondering how he'd ever manage to wield a sword with these. The same fur running up his arms, to equally unfamiliar short sleeves hemmed with gold. But more fervently wondering what had _happened_ to him. 

Link tried to scramble to his feet, stumbling over himself and staring at long, well-muscled pink legs, ending in bare animal paws, bent strangely. His tunic changed, replaced with a pale green...dress? Its hem similarly lined in gold. It was...pretty, but...

...wait.

His paws went to his chest, feeling...modest breasts underneath the cloth. Link chirped in surprise, entirely unable to process this. And he hardly had a chance to before a voice broke through his rushing thoughts; quiet, with a strange quaver to it.

"Oh, you're awake! Hello, Miss Bunny! I didn't think another would ever come through!"

He looked over, gasping at the sight beside him: a translucent pink girl, her body wobbling like the surface of a pond in the constant wind. She grinned cheerfully, crouched beside him, fidgeting and jiggling. His hand strayed to where his sword ought to have been, but he found nothing; he supposed that settled the question of wielding his blade. Patting himself over, he found nothing, in fact, but for a charm bracelet on his wrist, each charm looking as a piece of his gear.

Shaking his head at this strange situation he found himself in, he tried to ignore the strange feeling of his ears flopping about, oddly pleasant as it was. "I...what? Where am I?" His voice was yet another surprise to him, lighter and softer, seeming to fit his new form.

"You're in the Sacred Realm, silly!" With a giggle, she tapped Link's nose; it twitched on its own, and his paws shot to his face as his cheeks burned. "Were you hunting for the golden power too? That's why we got stuck here!"

"...the...the Sacred Realm?" He stood, peering around in earnest. The surroundings were familiar from where he'd left, but different. Altered. The ancient Goron statues were gone, replaced by a fairy ring of brush. And the land below, the vista that took his breath away, still stretched out, but just as strange. The plant life was darker, less vibrant; the water an algae-stained green; and where Hyrule Castle had stood, now an ominous tan pyramid stretched out that filled his chest with dread.

"Yep! That's why you've probably got a different body, huh? Unless you were a bunny out there...but you probably weren't, right, Miss Bunny?"

"N-no." He furrowed his brow at her. "Of course not. And I-"

"Well, you're a very cute one now!" Cutting him off, she beamed at him. "This land transforms us; I wasn't always so squishy!" She giggled again, pressing her hands into each other. They merged together with a watery squelch, to Link's shock; before he could be horrified, though, she pulled them apart and reformed them good as new. "But look, now I'm just mushy all over!"

"I'm not-" He grumbled, scowling, but his eyes were still drawn back to the landscape below. "My name's Link...and I'm not a girl." He couldn't break his eyes from the landscape, brushing a stray brunette lock from his face, his whiskers twitching absently.

Eyes wide, the slime girl nodded in understanding. "Oooh." She stood with her, smiling and reaching for his paw, squeezing it tight; she was cool, soft, and surprisingly, not sticky. "No wonder you're so confused. It's okay, Miss Link. I didn't think I was either until I came here."

"Huh?" He looked back to her, brow furrowed. "What do you...huh?"

Her voice fell quiet; still cheery, but with a sincerity she hadn't had. "I mean back home, I didn't think I was a girl either. And I was surprised and confused too at first. But it's okay!" She hugged him tight, squishing against him close, nuzzling her face against his shoulder; his face burned again, as he awkwardly returned the hug, unsure what else to do. "Here, you can be you, instead of what others say you are."

Link still didn't grasp it, patting her back and feeling her wobble underneath with another giggle. She pulled back, and Link finally took in just how... _round_ she was. He looked away sharply as blood rushed to his face, to the sound of another laugh.

"It's not very great being stuck here, but it could be worse! We've been here for months, but it's been fun! Well, fun for me. Not so fun for Binter, but he's always been a grump." Her eyes went wide as her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh! I never gave you my name! I'm so sorry, Miss Link; I'm Cora. It's so nice to meet you, I don't think I said that yet either!"

"...it's- it's fine...Binter?" He looked around, the thought of another seeing him like...this driving anxiety into his heart. He fidgeted, and he could feel his tail twitch against his lower back. "Who...where? Who's that?" 

"My partner! He came with me hunting the golden power! He's somewhere around here...probably finding some animal to kick around or something." Blushing, she snickered, glancing away shyly. "He loves making things bounce..."

"...oh." Clearing his throat, he turned, about to change the subject before the landscape did it for him. Where the Tower of Hera had stood in the world he knew, here an even more massive construction stretched into the clouds above, enwrapped in an iridescent field that cracked and hissed as dust was kicked into it. He stood agape, taking a step backwards, stumbling again over his feet.

Cora rushed to catch him, but did more to cushion his fall. "Oh...that's...I don't look at that." She was quiet; sad, even. "It...hurts to look at for long. Something vicious lives there, I think. Vicious and angry."

"I can tell..." Glancing for a moment over his shoulder, he gripped Cora's hand. "...then why do you stay here? You could climb down easily...if you fell, you probably wouldn't even get hurt, would you?"

"I can. But Binter can't." She spoke firmly, clearly brooking no argument on the matter, and so Link offered none.

Instead, he pulled free of Cora, once more regained his footing, grumbling over his clumsiness in this shape. The glowing tower had reminded him of his duty, the next step he had to take on his quest, though he had no clue how he would return from this realm. A quiet clank interrupted his thoughts, though, something clattering against the ground as he stood. His eyes jumped towards it: there, on the ground, was the old man's mirror. But he was certain he'd had nothing of his...

"Ooooh." Cora scooped it up, staring into it, fascinated. "It's pretty!" Feeling her face, she was enraptured. "I always wondered what I looked like now...where'd you get it?"

"Ah...someone I'd helped. I...think I need it, though, Cora. I need to leave; there are things I need to do back home. And It'll help me to do that." He found himself regretting the idea...for Cora's sake. His tail twitched again, and he swayed slightly, letting his ears slide back and forth against his back.

"Oh..."

"...but...maybe I could take you with me?"

She fell quiet, but firmly shook her head. "I like it here. And besides, Binter needs me. But will you be back?"

"...I...I don't know." He didn't think he would; rubbing his forearm, he could barely look at Cora. He didn't want to admit that he doubted that, and hurt her for it. 

...Or that-

"I hope so!" She giggled, pressing the mirror into his hands before giving him another tight hug. "But it was nice meeting you either way, Miss Link!"

Smiling sincerely, he laughed quietly with her, returning the hug. "I...it was nice meeting you too, Cora. And...I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet Binter."

"Maybe when you come back! I think he'd like you too; you're very cute!"

He blushed, looking away again, his eyes drawn to the mirror. He gasped quietly at the sight of himself...he _was_ cute, and that realization made him grin uncontrollably. Link couldn't help but giggle himself, to Cora's delight.

"But you have important things it sounds like!"

"Huh?" He looked up, his mind catching up with her words. "Oh...yes. I need to enter the Tower of Hera..."

"Oh! Then..." With a broad smile, she took his arm, tugging him over across the plateau. "Here! Go home from here." Her voice fell, as she lost some of her cheer. "And...if you truly don't like your form...there's said to be a treasure in its walls to help, if you ever do return."

"...there is? How do you-"

She perked back up in an instant, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I was a treasure hunter, silly! I know all sorts of treasure rumors! Maybe that'll be enough reason for you to come back, huh?" She tapped his nose again, and this time he didn't bother hiding his face as he twitched, snickering.

"Maybe it will be, yeah. Um...goodbye, Cora."

"Bye!" She waved, and he couldn't help but wave back. Looking back to the mirror, he focused on his desire to return, reluctant as it was. The designs engraved into the reflective surface shifted and spun, and he felt almost as though he were being sucked into it. He vanished where he stood as the air rushed and whined around him, glancing up just in time to see Cora's grin once more.

All about him, the landscape settled back how he remembered it. Though he stood higher now, in easy reach of the Tower; Cora must've known? She'd been here, of course she would, but after months away...he was impressed how clever she truly was.

He took a breath, noticing right away that his body was back as it was. Back as...it ought. He sighed quietly, looking back down. And with a quiet gasp, a cute rabbit-girl looked back at him, the mirror still holding the reflection of his other self.

Link smiled absently, staring for just a moment before returning the mirror to its pouch. With a quick leap, he hopped down, feeling energized as he strode to the entryway of the Tower, more than ready for the challenges to come.

* * *

The ascent was difficult, making his way through fire-breathing lizards, colorful beetles, and agile Stalfos. And, unlike the tunnels, here Goron iconography stood out brilliantly, carved reliefs on every wall. Sealed and perfectly preserved; the occupation was clearly recent, just like the Eastern and Desert Palaces. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised. The Gerudo he had known, though the murals of the Desert Palace put the lie to the stories of them as naught but an extinct tribe of thieves and scoundrels. When he’d first seen the art, a part of him was briefly excited for the chance to share the discovery with his uncle. Until he remembered.

He leaned against the wall, a brief respite after the very tiles underfoot flung themselves at him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he inspected the Pendants of Virtue he’d claimed so far; not the first time, but still, nothing of note showed itself. Sahasrahla had said nothing about the Pendant of Courage, merely sent him along on his quest. A vibrant emerald, polished to a perfect dome and set within a gold setting. The Pendant of Power its mirror in ruby. Within each, emblazoned on the flat of the setting, he could spy the symbols of Farore and Din; no surprise, that.

But what _were_ they? And why did they seem to call to him?

The third was already in mind, though he couldn’t tell if it was expectation or another strange vision of the unknown. A third mirror in sapphire, showing the symbol of Nayru. It only made sense; perhaps that was all it was?

His finger traced the tiny flaw in the gem of the Pendant of Power, the only mark distinguishing it from that of Courage. A slight ridge marring the perfect curve; was it once faceted? Reshaped?

Link was certain this was the case, certain beyond any sense. He could picture it: a ruby in gold setting, like the talon of some vicious bird…

Waving the thoughts aside, he stood, pulling the two pendants back around his neck and pushing onwards and upwards. Climbing floor after floor, slaying beast after beast. The minutes ticked by; he was certain he was near the top now. But for the moment, he gazed across a hallway towards a familiar chest, emblazoned with the symbol of the Hyrule royal family. Gripping its key tight, he considered the gap in the floor between; too large to leap. Above him were more gaps to the next floor, where he could hear the chittering of more armored beetles. Perhaps if he fell from above in the proper spot...

...but he knew what was within it. He had no use for it; it wouldn't help him to defeat whatever beast was guarding the final of the Pendants.

He could leave it.

He didn't need it.

Absently, his hand drifted to the pouch bearing the magical mirror, stroking its surface through the cloth. Shaking his head briskly, he moved on.

And so he climbed, his uncle's blade at the ready, the abandoned pearl barely given a second thought.


	3. Chapter 3

His sword against the wall, Link sat in the library of Kakariko, flipping absently through a bestiary of the plains. The bruises of his battle against the Moldorm of the Tower of Hera still ached, but by tomorrow, he would be ready to claim the Blade and face the wizard Agahnim himself. He had to keep his distance from the town proper -- too many people eager to turn him in for the wizard's bounty. But the library was near enough to the edge, he was willing to chance it. So much here, though much of it was beyond him. The book of Mudora may have been enough for the occasional inscription, but a full work? Out of the question. So long as he was focused on his quest, at least.

Plenty of works in modern Hylian, though. Works modern and historical, spanning the era of peace that reigned since the ancient Imprisoning War. Works that should have grabbed his attention.

But his thoughts kept straying. He kept thinking of pink fur and soft words. And he peered into the mystical mirror, where in the right light...she looked back. Normally he could hardly keep eyes on his own reflection. It unnerved him, and if he looked too long, the face that looked back no longer seemed his own, and he had to look away. He was never sure why, but no one much cared for their own reflection, no?

This, though...when the light caught, and he caught a glimpse of whiskers and fuzz, of bright red eyes and perked cheeks...he couldn't look away. Not until he fidgeted, the image was lost, and he flinched away.

The more he watched, the more Cora's words spun about his mind. He'd asked about at Kakariko when he'd returned, carefully and cautiously. Others did remember Binter and Cora -- though Cora hadn't gone by that name then. Eager treasure hunters and minor troublemakers; never enough to get in any real trouble. And two of the many who over the ages had followed the rumors of the Golden Power and were never heard from again for it.

All she said about herself was true. Then what she said about him...?

He watched the mirror, twisting in the lantern light to find the proper angle. To see her...himself...

...to see _herself_ in the mirror. 

Herself. Thinking that wasn't as strange as he...as she expected. She could feel her back stiffening at the awkward positioning, but she couldn't help but work to pick out the smallest details -- the flick of her whiskers, the smile playing about her lips, the just barely protruding teeth.

...she _was_ cute. Cora was right. She blushed at the thought, and could just barely see her cheeks redden through the fluff of her fur.

But it was confusing. Terrifying. She'd fought countless beasts and traps and devices by now, but this gripped her heart like a vice.

Cora was right about this too. The more she thought about herself this way, the easier it came. But she still wasn't sure. What did it even mean?

Link wanted to talk to someone about it. Her uncle, her mother, _anyone_. She wanted to let this out to someone besides herself...but there was no one. She was almost tempted to flee back to Death Mountain, to return through the gateway and tell Cora, but she couldn't. She had a duty.

Wiping her face dry, she slid out of her chair and to the floor beside her sheath, feeling utterly drained. She pressed the balls of her hands to her eyes, her throat sore and scratchy, as she couldn't help but laugh at the trials she was putting herself through. Half of her mind told her she didn't need this on top of everything else. The other half told her it was exactly what she needed.

This month was a lot.

First taking a gulp of water from her waterskin, she drew in a deep breath, held it, and let it go slowly. Again and again until she felt her balance restored. Hand to her sword hilt, she pushed herself back up before strapping it back to her belt. With one more moment of gathering herself, she stepped out; the sooner she saved Hyrule, the better.

* * *

Slinking along the edge of the village, Link moved carefully, wary for the less friendly of Kakariko; she wasn't in a mood to fend off guards right now, not in the mood she was in. Once in the woods, she knew she would be safe; the only people who dared enter it these days were bandits, who had quickly learned to leave her be. Indeed, she didn't even spy one as she moved onwards, naught but crows to get in her way; felled easily enough with an arrow or two. She'd found the grotto twice before, but the woods were known to muddle the mind, and the constant fog certainly didn't help matters. Yet this time, the Pendants seemed to usher her along, guiding her along overgrown trails and through brush, eager for her to claim that which she had earned.

Finally, she saw a familiar log, hollow yet sturdy, stretching through impassible briars. Crouching, she made her way through it, wary for its collapse. Yet she knew she'd be safe. She knew that Farore looked upon her here, and she trusted in her Goddess.

Emerging, she stood straight, stretching her back out for a moment as she stepped reverently forward. The fog was just as thick in this grotto, but she knew what she would find at the furthest end.

Encrusted in vines and moss, a sword stood in the center of a marble platform, the blade rusted and the lapis hilt dull and scratched. She'd tried to pull it free the first time she came here, knowing the blade from legends of old. To no avail, of course. And the second time, with the book of Mudora, she translated the inscription that even now filled her with dread. An inscription she could still recite from memory.

_The Hero's triumph on Cataclysm's Eve wins three symbols of virtue._

_The Master Sword they will then retrieve, keeping the Knight's line true._

(Well, perhaps not _precisely_ that. But it was something she felt deserved verse in modern Hylian.)

She'd claimed the Pendants, the three symbols of the Goddesses hanging around her neck. They sparked to light as she begun her advance, and with every step forward, they gleamed more brightly.

A song seemed to be carried on the air; deep and low, as though a distant organ was playing an ancient hymnal. The wind grew stronger, and the Pendants began to pull against her neck, struggling to free themselves. Quickly, she slipped them off before they scraped her neck raw, and they sprung ahead, beaming with pure light as they took up positions at three points of a triangle, framing the ancient blade. Link looked on agape in pure awe, falling to her knees at the strength of the Goddesses' presence.

A fourth light began to glow, a pure white in contrast to the colorful glow of the Pendants. Building in intensity to a painful brightness, before erupting out in all directions, banishing the fog in its wake.

The sword gleamed as new; the hilt shined, the blade glinted in the sunlight. The crossguard almost seemed to shudder in expectation as Link stood, scrambling up the platform. Guided by instinct, she held fast to the hilt, a perfect fit to her hand. In one smooth motion, she pulled the blade free, raising it to the sky in triumph with a sharp kiai, a beam of energy let loose from the sword's tip into the sky.

A connection was formed in that instant; she could feel it. She lowered the Blade of Evil's Bane...the Master Sword...tracing her fingers along the crossguard. Feeling the ancient wings that seemed to be shaped, not carved. Peering along the length of the blade, she found it sharper than any implement she'd ever encountered. And the sword pulsed in her hand; she could sense a deep curiosity all but glowing from it. And...maybe she was imagining things, but a...loneliness as well?

She smiled, running her thumb along the flat from guard to point. Under her breath, she whispered, "neither of us anymore."

Finally, she was ready. Fin-

_Link!_

She stopped short halfway across the grotto. That was Zelda, and she sounded terrified.

_Link, the guards have found us! They're at the sanctuary doors! Hurry!_

She didn't wait a moment, running forward, trees whipping past as she drew on the power of the Pegasus Boots, winding her way around them quick as a blink. Even with their aid, the sanctuary was still at least a half hour away, but maybe if she was lucky...

* * *

Link's heart sank at the sight of the sanctuary doors, bashed in and barely hanging on their hinges, the emblems to the Goddess Hylia upon them marred with the marks of innumerable sword blows. She darted ahead, Master Sword in hand, rage flaring, and feeling the slightest fragment of same from her blade. The priest lay prone at the far end, spectacles cracked and cassock soaked in blood. He coughed, wheezing as he struggled to stand.

"No, stay down." Swallowing her panic, she patted over her belt, but she knew that, once more, there wasn't anything she could do. A potion wouldn't help a wound this deep; even a fairy would be iffy, if she'd even had one with her.

"...tried to protect her...taking her to the tower..." His breath rattled in his throat as he gripped her arm with what strength he had left. His eyes fell upon the Master Sword, and he smiled, coughing up blood as he spoke further. "You...claimed it...the Goddess's Blade...good lad..."

"I...I did, yes." She smiled, wiping at her eyes. "And I'll stop him. Agahnim, I'll stop him."

He nodded, falling back against the wall. "The land's hero...you..." A coughing fit struck him, and Link squeezed his hand, rubbing the back of it softly.

"Shh. I'm sorry I wasn't faster...but he won't hurt anyone else. I swear it on Hylia's name, and on the Three."

Nodding again, his eyelids fell shut. He smiled to her, wheezing quietly. And Link stayed with him until he breathed no more.

* * *

Link had never felt such pure anger as she fought her way to the castle. It was no stranger to her. The death of her mother, her father, they had brought sorrow and rage. The death of her uncle brought forth a promise and a wish for vengeance that still hadn't been quenched. But this anger gave her focus. Soldier after soldier fell to her, each collapsing with a clatter of empty armor in her wake as she moved forward.

Through the castle gate this time, the spearmen no challenge to her bladework. She slammed through the doors and cut a swathe to the balcony, standing before the door to the main tower. Just as when she was first here on that rainy night that felt so long ago, energy arced around it, forming a powerful protective seal.

But she had greater power.

With a slice, she carved through the magic as though it were water, the stray energy dispersing into the air about her. And she charged in, slamming the door open with her shoulder and tossing a bomb into the gathered agents of Agahnim.

The ascent was familiar at this point. The castle tower held none of the challenges or puzzles of the Palaces of Virtue meant to allow only the clever, merely shadow after shadow arrayed against her, keeping her from reaching the wizard's lair. Some left their mark on her, cuts and bruises strewn across her skin, but they were no match for her. Her mother's bloodline pulsed through her and the blade, the last of the Knights of Hyrule fighting for her kingdom as they did ages ago against the Demon King. Without ceremony, without word, she slashed through the guard, energy flying from the Blade as she climbed her way to Agahnim. And to Zelda.

Finally, she was at the top. Beyond this last door, she could hear the chanting of some foul magic in the instant before she kicked it open, not waiting a moment before letting arrows fly.

They shot true, flying straight at the once-court wizard's chest, at the mockery of the Sheikah eye he wore. But a sliver away from contact, they each bounced away with a crack of thunder. Link cursed under her breath, drawing the Master Sword, but she couldn't strike; Zelda hung between them, unconscious, suspended in the air by his foul magic.

She darted to the side, but she was too slow; as he spoke the last word of his incantation, she vanished in a burst of light.

Link was frozen for an instant, heart sinking in her chest. Her anger became a white hot flame burning in her chest, she swiped madly at Agahnim with a scream, his shield sparking at the impact of the Blade but holding firm. Though his face was veiled, she could see the glint of amusement in his eyes as he flew back with a deep bark of a laugh. Link darted after, slashing curtains aside as she charged into Agahnim's innermost sanctum. She'd barely taken a step in, though, before she was batted away like an insect by a gesture from the mad wizard, thrown against the wall and shattering the plaster behind her.

"You've claimed the Sword, eh, boy? Do you think that matters a whit? You cannot stop me; this plan was set in motion before you were a glimmer in your parents' eyes! Even that can’t strike me! The seal of the Sages has broken, and our forces will soon claim this land in full!"

She was barely aware of his ranting, crouched at the floor and panting as she wiped blood from her mouth, her wounds finally beginning to catch up with her from even this brief pause. With the speed of the Pegasus Boots, she leapt at Agahnim, chopping from above with all her strength as she screamed out a kiai. His claim proved true, though; the blade held in place for a moment, embedded in his shield and seeming as though it might pass through. But an instant later, she was thrown back once more as another thundercrack resounded in the room.

Her body throbbed, but she ignored it, pushing herself back to her feet yet again. She locked eyes with Agahnim, who returned it with a clear smirk despite the veil as he raised his hands, gathering energy. His spellwork burst out in a snap, a crackling blast of lightning that seemed to cover half the room; it was all she could do to drop to the ground before the spell burnt her alive, and even then she could feel her back scorch from the heat, the scent of ozone heavy in the air.

Dropping her shield, she reached for a pouch at her hip, rolling swiftly to the side. Coming up into a kneel, she sparked and tossed a bomb; it smashed against Agahnim's defenses, exploding in a burst of flame that seemed to do nothing to him but provide a distraction. Taking the opportunity while he was blinded, she pulled free her rod of ice, leveling it at Agahnim as she fired a beam of piercing frost dead at his chest . The blast slammed against his barrier, sparking as it fought through it, but Agahnim banished the effect with a wave of his hand. Whipping her own, she flung her boomerang towards him, but it failed to even make an impact, bouncing back to her hand.

He stared back at her, utterly unamused now as he channeled his power once more. "Stop playing with trinkets, boy, and die!" He cast out another bolt, and she leapt across the room, barely stopping herself before smashing yet again into the wall. Panting for air, she gripped the Blade in either hand, the adrenaline and anger fading from her mind. Setting herself, she readied to try another blow, the Gloves of Power glowing as she channeled their strength. But a quiet voice whispered in her mind; her eyes widened, the words barely distinguishable over the unearthly whine of Agahnim's building power.

_…strike his spellwork…return it to him…_

It wasn't Zelda…she didn't know who it was. But she shifted her stance just slightly, waiting.

Agahnim was unaware as he cast out once more, conjuring a trio of glowing spheres that arced towards her on all sides, intent to end this. Nowhere to escape, nowhere to dodge.

But she didn't have to. Waiting for the last second, she swiped across with the Master Sword as she let loose another kiai, striking all three spheres and sending them back on their paths.

The wizard was caught offguard as the magic flew back at him, his own spell passing as easily into his barrier as it did out. It struck him with full force, the three crackling spheres of lightning sparking through his body, scorching his flesh. He screamed out, falling to one knee, robes smoking, as he glared to Link. She grinned back, drawing on an inner reservoir of strength as she stepped forward, advancing on Agahnim cautiously.

His barrier wavered as he caught his breath...and so did he. His form flickered like a flame, enwrapped in shadow. He chuckled, eyes closed. "Well met; a true incarnation of the Hero. But I won't admit defeat."

She approached him, recovering her shield, blade gripped tightly.

"The seal is still broken. I can still cast you away!"

Her eyes went wide, and she charged forward, the Pegasus Boots fluttering with power. But it was too late.

She felt a familiar twisting of space, as the ground -- as reality -- fell away beneath her once more.

* * *

Her eyes opened after...she wasn't sure how long. The ear flopped across her face was enough to tell her what had happened; she knew she'd be able to return, that it was just a matter of time now. He delayed her, nothing more.

"...mmng..."

Link blinked in surprise, sitting up; that wasn't her groaning. 

Sitting up, she appraised her surroundings. She laid on a platform of sandstone, ancient and rough. Death Mountain -- or whatever it was here -- stretched to the sky to the North. If she was in the Sacred Realm where she had been in the natural world, this must be the pyramid she'd seen.

And at her side, a Hylian woman with pale skin and vibrant blue hair cut in an attractive bob lay beside her, her eyes squeezed closed in a wince. She was clad in a well-crafted feathered cloak that covered her arms and torso, silvery fishnet stockings stretched up her long, dancer's legs to a cobalt skirt, and she bore black ankle boots with a slight heel on her feet.

Link scampered back, nose twitching in worry as she appraised her. Her own eyes narrowed as she got to her feet, frustrated to find that her gear had once more vanished.

"Who are you?"

"...wh-" She opened her eyes in shock, hand to her throat at the sound of herself; Link gasped quietly at the vibrant sapphire blue that shined out, the brightest eyes he'd ever seen. The mystery woman stared at her own hand with even more surprise than Link, flexing her fingers slowly to her own seeming fascination.

Link approached her, shrugging off the allure best she could and glowering down at her with crossed arms, as intimidating as a bright-pink bunny girl could manage to be. "I asked you a question."

She stared up, sitting a bit straighter. Quietly, she spoke, her voice unsteady and quavering.

"...Master...Link...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Confused, Link could only blink, tilting her head. "What? You know me? And...what do you mean, 'master'?"

The woman stood slowly, cautiously, staring at herself the entire time. "What has...oh. The Sacred Realm...I hadn't foreseen this result." Again staring at her hands, she broke only long enough to stroke the tips of her fingers across her temples and through her hair, tracing the edge of her ears up to their points with wide-eyed fascination.

Circling her, Link stared...up at her. The woman was taller than she'd thought; Link managed not to gasp too loudly, squeezing her hand tight to keep herself focused. She frowned, though it was difficult. "Stop ignoring me. Who _are_ you? Where did you come from? Are you working with Agahnim?"

Tilting her head, she clasped her hands before her, offering the slightest bow as she looked back. "Fi is the name I was given. And I have been with you time and again since the beginning, Master Link. Though I have not been granted form in many thousands of years." She paused, glancing down. "And organic at that. Quite the unexpected outcome."

"...what?" Link was utterly befuddled. "I...what?"

The strange woman peered about with wide eyes, taking in her surroundings as she wandered the platform. "And this must be the Temple of Light. Its aura is familiar from our previous times here. But I also sense the influence of Demise suffusing it, and everything else within this realm. I would gather that the Sage Rauru no longer protects this place. A pity."

"Hey!"

"Hm." She stared again at her hands, head once more tilted. "It is intriguing that I am still able to perceive auras in this form. I suppose that talent is a significant part of my self-identity? Or perhaps the Goddess's gift is merely too great to be suppressed. I will have to consider this."

Link reached for her shoulder, spinning her towards herself. "What is going on? Who are you? And give me answers that make _sense_!"

She paused, eyebrows raised. "Oh, yes, I apologize. You would not remember. This is simply all so overwhelming."

"...I can tell," she said flatly.

"I am the spirit of the Master Sword, created by the Goddess Hylia to empower it and guide the first of your incarnations."

Link stared silently, mouth agape. She watched back, seemingly without reaction. It took what felt like ages before she finally found her words again, voice cracking just slightly.

"Oh. I...all right."

The woman -- Fi -- stared down the long stairs that stretched from the platform to the ground, peering cautiously; an assortment of creatures milled about at the foot of the pyramid, seemingly standing guard. Link had never seen the like; her hand went to her side by reflex, and she winced at the reminder that she was, for now, disarmed.

"Five moblins, and an unidentified shadow being wielding explosives. We will have to be cautious, but I calc-" She blinked, staring into space. Clearing her throat, she looked back to the ground, the slightest hint of a blush rising to her cheeks. "I surmise we should be able to slip away."

"...all right. But to where? If we need to escape, we can do that now; I can get us home any moment."

"True. But Agahnim's words suggest that the maidens are imprisoned here. She-" Fi stopped again, the corner of her mouth twitching; Link watched with furrowed brow. "They must be saved."

She wasn't sure what Fi kept stammering about, but if that was true, she wasn't about to run, bunny or no. "Where to, then?"

"The Sacred Realm presently serves as a dark mirror for the material plane. I c-...ah...that would suggest the first places to look would be the sites where the pendants of virtue were recovered." Fi focused down the steps, watching the creatures below with a cautious eye. Long seconds ticked by as they milled about, but finally the moment came; it was as clear as they might hope for. With focus, she charged forwards towards the stairs, clearly eager to make her way as quick as she could.

Fi didn't seem to have the greatest mastery over her body, though; she seemed to tip forward in slow motion as Link darted towards her, the heel of her boot clipping the edge of the stair and sending her into a fall. She was just a bit too slow as Fi tumbled and fell down the stairs with a sharp cry, catching herself halfway down the length and drawing the eye of all the various guardbeings below.

Wincing, Fi let out a hiss of breath as she pushed herself up from the stone, scraped, bruised, and bloodied. Cursing under her breath, Link made her own way down quick as she could manage, moving with a natural grace. Scooping Fi up, she zagged to the side, charging along the face of the pyramid as spears and bombs were tossed her way. Springing off the corner, she leapt clear over the pyramid's moat, finding her footing easily on the far bank and jogging across the dry grassland into to a familiar-looking boulder-strewn hilly field. Plenty of cover, they'd have plenty of spots to hide, she thought to herself as she darted through the hills, finding a well-defensible crevice in an exposed rockface she'd remembered ducking within weeks before, looking to escape a half-dozen octoroks upset at the intrusion on their hunting ground.

Link peered out, making sure they weren't still trying to track her, before looking back to Fi. She sat against the far stone wall where she'd been carefully set, gripping her shin with a pained wince that seemed especially out of place on her.

"Are you all right? That was a rough fall." Leaning in, Link takes a closer look at a cut at her temple, worried at how hard she may have hit her head against the stone.

Alongside the pain, surprise too was clear on her part. "I am...injured..."

"Not too bad, though." Relief came quick to Link as she rubbed the blood from her injury, her fur stained with a small patch of red. "Look at me?"

She looked up for only a moment, before her eyes locked back to her leg, her stocking torn and her shin scraped badly. Fearfully, she traced her fingers at the edge of the torn skin. She strayed a bit too far, hissing as she brushed against the sensitive wound, letting go a whimper so quiet Link almost wasn't sure she'd heard it.

"Hey, look at me." Reaching out, she nudged Fi's chin up, smiling softly. Leaning close, she peered into her eyes, nodding slightly. "You'll be all right."

Without word, she nodded slowly, arms wrapped around herself. Link was surprised at the utter terror she showed; she was hurt, but not _that_ hurt. She slid beside Fi, taking her hand and quietly snickering in her mind on how tightly she gripped; she was certainly strange, but adorable in her way. And though it was a tight fit, she didn't seem to mind being pressed so close to Link.

"You're safe. I promise."

She nodded absently, eyes snapped back to her wound, her hand locked to Link's. "I understand." She made an effort to be toneless, calm, but it was a noticeable effort. Link could tell she was confused, frightened, but trying to be brave in the face of it. She stretched her legs out beside Fi, resting against her as she kept watch beyond, just in case.

"...your ankles."

"Hm?" Link furrowed her brow as she looked down, confused at the red leather bands just above her hindpaws, embroidered with gold hem. And her wrists; silver bangles etched with winding vines, though her left still also held the charm bracelet. 

Staring at her free hand, she flexed it, and the bracelet began to glow softly; she felt a familiar surge of strength in her arm, and realization hit her. Without thinking, she'd lifted Fi off the ground, ran at insane speed, leapt over five meters of moat....

Chuckling, she was confused, but pleased. "I don't know how, but my equipment...huh. I'll have to experiment with this." 

"The Silver Gauntlets?" Fi stared, brushing her fingers across the other bracelet.

"Ah...I suppose? I call them the Gloves of Power..." She chuckled awkwardly, ruffling the back of her head, feeling silly for the name now. "But...they _are_ gauntlets of silver. Well, or, they should be. I found them in the Desert Palace; they-"

"-increase your strength. Yes...artifacts of the Gerudo. Not uncommon; you had wielded such a pair before."

She blinked. "Geru-...the Geld?"

Staring back at her, Fi tilted her head. "Geld?"

"The people of the desert? The ancient tribes who once dwelled there. I've read of them; it's said their spirits still inhabit the sand, that the sandpeople are Geld trying to regain their form."

Fi's mouth twitched, and she shook her head. "Not Geld. Gerudo. Perhaps...their name has been lost to the years?"

"Then...how do you know of them? They died out ages and ages ago."

"We encountered them 2,571 years ago, upon our capture." Fi seemed to calm as Link spoke to her, her attention taken from her injuries and given new focus. "After escaping from captivity, that incarnation of you was granted honorary status as a Gerudo."

"...25 hundred years ago? That was...near the..." She blinked, falling quiet as things fell into place. The historical figure she was named for, the one who dared challenge the Beast. The one who fell, and united the people of Hyrule in the wake of his martyrdom. "...the Imprisoning War..."

Fi fell quiet, squeezing Link's hand tight; her eyes grew damp, but she squeezed them closed, seemingly trying to force herself back to emotional balance as her breath grew more prominent. "The last to wield the Blade before you...yes."

"...if you're the...the 'spirit of the Sword'...then you've been sealed away for 25 hundred years?" She watched Fi, her rough thumbpad stroking the back of her hand. "No wonder you were lonely."

Her voice was quiet as she responded, staring off into space. "I was not lonely. My duty was to watch over and aide my Master...you...upon your return. And when you were non-incarnate, I was to simply await your return, or the appearance of one of sufficient worth and virtue to wield the Blade properly and in the name of the Goddesses. It is and always has been as my creator impressed upon me. It was not within my scope to feel lonely."

"Is it...'within your scope' to lie?" Fi's scowl was so sudden and sharp, Link couldn't help but snicker.

"I do _not_ lie," she said firmly. "I cannot aid you if I am not honest and accurate in my observations; lying would impede my duties."

"Sorry, sorry." She smiled, resting her head against Fi's shoulder; she could feel Fi tense up, hear her quiet gasp, but she didn't pull away.

"...I am...not insulted." Fi looked away firmly, squeezing Link's hand tight. "You were simply wrong. And it is also my duty to correct and inform you as needed."

Link took a slow breath, feeling the exhaustion of the incredibly active day finally catching up with her. "Oh? I...wouldn't mind being informed more by you, then. Everything's all...legends, and stories, and guesses...it's so frustrating. My mother-" She cut herself off, again rubbing the back of Fi's hand softly. "...we should rest. We're as safe as we can be here. And it'll help you to heal."

Fi looked to her curiously, mouth open as she readied to ask something. She closed it again without word, though, shifting to rest her own head against Link's. "I have...never rested before. Is it...difficult?"

Quietly snickering, Link shook her head. "Only when you're nervous. Just...close your eyes and let yourself drift." And with a slow breath, she followed her own advice, letting herself fall into sleep.

* * *

Waking slowly from a dreamless sleep, Link was startled for a moment; waking up in the middle of a tight crevice in dull golden light, with the sensations of her new form, it was briefly boggling. Not helped by the unfamiliar feeling of someone clinging at her side. Looking to Fi, she found her wrapped around her arm, her legs clamped around Link's. She shuddered quietly, her breath coming fast, her face twisted in pain; Link brushed her cheek with the back of her fingers, speaking in hushed tones. "Time to wake up, Fi. It's all right."

She grunted quietly, mumbling through her sleep, "Master Link...sorry..."

Link frowned, stroking her face again, trying to bring her around calm as she could. "Fi. Wake up, now...it's all right. It's safe."

Squeezing tighter, her eyes twitched before fluttering open, tears flowing down her cheeks now. Befuddled, she let go of Link, scrambling aside as she wiped at her face.

"...Fi?"

"I-" Her voice cracked as she coughed, countless emotions warring across her face, frightening her for their intensity.

Link moved nearer to her, taking up a waterskin, not thinking much about yet another piece of gear manifesting from nowhere. "Shh. Here; drink."

Staring at it for a moment, gripping it in shaky hands, she began to pour it into her mouth, gulping down as much as she could manage.

"There." Rubbing her back, Link took the skin back gently. "Breathe."

Nearly hyperventilating, she still managed to nod, hands clenched as she tried to get herself back under control. "I-I-I do...not like this...f-form...it is so chaotic, and uncontrollable, a-a-and painful...and dreams are awful things, I-I do not see how p-people tolerate them..."

Link squeezed her hand, holding it to her own chest. "Follow me." She began breathing slowly, in and out, letting Fi feel her lungs fill and release. Watching and feeling, she slowly fell in time with Link, some color returning to her face.

"...thank you..." Her voice was still quiet, scratchy, but once more under control. Scrubbing the last smears from her cheeks, she pressed her hands together in her lap, shoulders clenched tight and form pulled in small as she refused to meet Link's eyes.

Reaching over, Link rested her hand on Fi's forearm; cautiously at first, but holding it softly when she didn't flinch or pull away. "I've had nights like that. Many, many nights. When my parents died...after escaping the castle...I know, Fi. My uncle...he helped me through them."

Her eyes slid uneasily to Link's, her shoulders showing the slightest bit of relaxation. "...is he...gone?"

Link was caught offguard; no one had asked about her family on this quest. After a moment, she nodded, rubbing Fi's arm through her feathered cloak. "When this started."

"...if...I may ask, Master Link...what happened?"

She was surprised how choked up she was feeling; closing her eyes, she did what she could to follow her own advice, thinking back to that night mere...weeks ago, she realized, though it felt like years.

"...it was raining. Harder than I'd seen in years."


	5. Chapter 5

_...help me...other girls...something...dungeon..._

I was shaking when I woke up. It was a cold night, and the rain pounding against the cabin didn't help. But more than anything it was the fear in that voice. I could hardly make out what she was saying, the way the words faded in and out. The way _she_ faded in and out, standing at my bedside. The room was dark, but she was glowing with an inner light. Even then, I still couldn't make out her eyes through the shadow that cloaked them. And she looked so familiar, but at the time I couldn't remember why.

But then I woke up to a sharp clatter of metal; it was a dream. A strange dream, it felt so real. More real than any dream I could remember happening. I wiped at my eyes, looking across the room, and my uncle was there: Alfonz. I'd lived with him for years in the middle of the wild. Just the two of us in his cabin ever since my mother...ever since she passed. But that night I'd seen something in his eyes I'd never seen before. There was an intensity, like he had been hiding himself from me the entire time and now I was seeing the real man.

He was arming himself, strapping and adjusting a pair of greaves to his legs, and he hadn't noticed that I'd woken up yet, so I spoke up. "...Uncle? What's wrong?"

His head snapped over to me suddenly, and he smiled; it all fell away in that moment, and once more he was just the same cheerful, loving uncle I'd known near my entire life. "Ah, I woke you, didn't I, lad? I'm sorry; go back to sleep. I've got a job, but I'll be back by morning."

I was pretty confused about that. I knew he worked as a mercenary from time to time, but this still seemed strange. In the middle of the night, in the midst of the biggest storm we'd seen in years?

"A job? But no one's been by in days."

"Mm...this is a job I signed onto ages ago. And it's finally come time." He sighed as he took down a shield from the wall. It had hung there since I first came to his cabin. I remember spending so much time when I was a kid just...staring at it. He told me it was a family heirloom, but he wouldn't say more than that. It was beautiful, Fi. Emblazoned with the symbol of the Three, the triforce, and of the Lady Hylia, the broad-winged red Loftwing. It was ancient, I'm sure it was centuries old. And every few months he'd take the time to clean it, polish it, make sure it didn't fall victim to the years.

I'm sure he could tell how worried I was; he came over to my bed and took a seat on the edge. "Don't worry, Link. You just get back to sleep, all right? And I'll be back when you wake. We've got a trip to Kakariko tomorrow, don't forget. Not a short walk, you'll need to be rested."

It sounded simple enough? But there was something in his voice that made my heart jump. I knew that we wouldn't really be making that walk tomorrow, but I ignored it, thinking it just my nerves again, and I smiled back, chuckling. "All right, Uncle. Good luck." 

"Ah, you know I don't need it." He laughed back and stood, giving me the same two-fingered salute he always did. "Sleep well, kid."

He quenched the candle and stepped out, and the wind slammed the door behind him. I knew I should just go back to sleep, but that dream, and my uncle...I was restless. I just sat there in the dark for a while, wondering if I was going to do something as stupid as follow him. And finally I realized that yes, I absolutely was. So I changed into my travel tunic and cap, took my lantern and my pack, and I slipped off after him, following his tracks in the grass. I thought he'd be heading to Kakariko? But no, he was going north, up towards the castle.

Now _that_ shocked me. He wasn't much a fan of the castle lately. He'd always had a good word for the royal family, but for months it had been the king's new vizier, Agahnim, speaking to the people every week. He was a wizard who came from nowhere, no one knew much about him. When he first showed up, his magics cured a plague that had been ravaging Hyrule, and ever since then, most people trusted him. My uncle, though...something put him off. He'd never said why exactly, but if my uncle didn't like someone, there was always a reason for it. So I didn't much like him either.

He'd been stirring the people up into fear lately, constantly claiming that the Demon King was soon to burst out, that we _must_ find the descendants of the sages to reinforce the ancient seals. Normally Uncle Alfonz would have leapt at a 100 rupee bounty, but he hadn't even considered taking on this search. So the idea that he was making his way to the castle in the middle of the night, in this rain? It made me even more worried.

So I rushed through. I could barely see ahead of myself, but thankfully he didn't seem to be trying to hide his tracks. He'd kept off the main path; the guard had been patrolling the roads ever since Agahnim ordered a curfew across the kingdom. It was frustrating to all of us, but again, what could we do? We were both good enough at evading the patrols, but still.

It was...maybe an hour or so before I reached the castle? His tracks went right to it, right towards the moat bridge without even veering. I didn't know what to do next. I saw the guards at the portcullis; it hadn't been closed in all the time I could remember, but it was that night, and I guess seeing that started to knock some sense back into me. I felt soaked to the bone, I could barely see, and the guards...there was something _wrong_ about them. They weren't moving, weren't reacting to the rain. Just standing still like statues. It all finally started to build, I could feel myself start to shake again. And right then that same voice echoed in my head, pushing me even further

_Anyone...anyone who can hear my cries...I've been locked within the dungeon, the other girls have been taken...someone, please...there is a hidden passage...an access to the catacombs in the brush along the eastern wall. Please hurry, the last maiden was taken at sunset, and I'm certain I'll be next..._

That was enough. My heart started to feel like it was being squeezed, and I fell back against a tree, panting and gasping for air. Thank Farore for the roar of the storm, I guess. 

I hadn't had an attack like that in years, but it felt like it was just yesterday. But even while I was panicking, a part of my mind knew I couldn't just stay there, that the longer I stayed the better the chance I'd be noticed, caught.

It was...it was hard, but I thought back on what my uncle showed me. Steadying my breathing in a careful pattern. Letting all those terrifying thoughts drift by, like leaves on a river. It was the first time I ever had to do it alone, but...I felt my uncle in my mind, my memories. It felt like he was there beside me, steadying me.

I couldn't tell you how long I was sitting there, but it did finally pass. I wiped the rain and tears from my face, and once I could think clearly, I realized why that voice, that figure, why they were so familiar. You probably already guessed, I bet: It was Princess Zelda, of course. And somehow I knew that my uncle heard her too, that that was what sent him on. So I snuck across, and I found where the wall was worn away; a gap hidden behind the hedge, thankfully warm air blowing up from the gap. I slipped in, and...well, I fell on my ass in the castle basement. The floor was dusty, and it was easy enough for me to pick up my uncle's path.

...I could feel the weight of history, Fi. The centuries that had passed there. The hands that had carved the icons in the walls, that had built it so long ago. They seemed...older than the castle, even? I couldn't explain it then, but I think I know now; it was the Sheikah. Those tunnels the catacombs, they were once theirs. The Sheikah eye was everywhere, but I didn't recognize it then. I've found so many old tunnels and caches since, old treasures squirreled away by them in ancient times, and-

...no, you're right. Sorry. The next part...it's hard.

I kept going, and my lantern was the only light I had; hardly much, and it felt like the shadows were constantly pressing in on me. In the darkness I heard a familiar cough, but it was pained, wet. I ran ahead, and...

...he told me he'd heard her too. I was right. The guard had caught him. But not the guard; shadow beings. Conjured by Agahnim, I guess. They're all over Hyrule now, shadows in armor, playing at being soldiers. Most don't even notice. They must just look like Hylians to everyone, but I-

...sorry.

He told me my mother didn't want me involved. I didn't know in what. I...I still...he gave me his sword, and said Zelda was my...my charge. That I was one of th-the last. He...he told me t-to learn about the Sheikah, and...and that I'd honor the hero's name once more...and...and then...

...

...


	6. Chapter 6

Fi gripped Link's hand tightly as she wiped her arm against her eyes, voice choked with emotion. Pushing past that moment, "...so I fought through the castle. I found Zelda locked below; we couldn't get out the front, but she knew of another ancient passage out, an old tunnel to a nearby church of Hylia from before the Imprisoning War. The priest agreed to hide her, and told me of the Master Sword."

Link wiped her arm against her eyes, her voice scratching at her throat. "I...I read on the Sheikah after that, like my uncle wanted. Learned why my mother was the only woman I ever met with red eyes. Half-Hylian, Half-Sheikah, I guess. Most were...were lost in the War, it sounded like. But our family..." She fell quiet, emotion bottled for weeks finally let free as she began to quietly sob.

Cautiously, unsure, Fi leaned over, hugging Link tight, her own voice barely a whisper. "I...I recall others doing this for those in emotional pain."

She laughed quietly, squeezing back just as tightly. "Yes, we...we do. Thank you."

"...I have...long known the Sheikah. I can tell you more of them when...when you wish it."

Link couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that."

Closing her eyes, Fi clung close, head resting on her shoulder, ear pressed to her cheek; Link could hear her breathe, feel the beating of her heart. The quiet sounds, the sensation, the warmth, it all helped to soothe the feelings surging through her. "...and...I am sorry. I am sorry so many you know have died. They...they should not have. It is...not fair."

She shuddered with another sob. It was what she'd buried in her mind for weeks. Longer, even. But she'd never heard someone say what she'd thought to herself for ages. Even her uncle, as much as he missed his sister, had never said such.

Barely a whisper, she again said, "thank you."

The two fell quiet, holding each other close. Link could feel the tears Fi began to weep against her fur, and though it took her time to regain her voice, she was the first to speak again.

"...I'm sorry about...whoever you've lost too. It isn't fair either."

Fi didn't respond immediately, freezing in place against her. She began to speak, "I do n-", but stopped herself. Another silence, before she too simply said, "thank you."

"...and don't worry. Being...flesh...isn't all sobbing and nightmares. I promise. I'll show you the good parts too."

Link paused, her entire face burning over the implications of what she just said, but Fi didn't seem to notice. She just laughed quietly, and froze again, surprised at herself for it. Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat. "I...thank you. I would...like that."

The two kept together quietly for a long span, holding each other close, sleep again threatening to take them both. Finally, though, the light beyond grew from a dim twilight to a glimmering morning. Link smiled awkwardly as she untangled herself from Fi, glad for her fur hiding the dimmer pink of her cheeks.

"Ah...the Eastern Palace wasn't far. We...should eat before we set out, though. I had rations, but-" She reached for her hip, expecting to find nothing, but finding her travel pouch there as always. "-but here they are." She chuckled quietly, pulling free some small wrapped packets of dried meat and fruit, and hard crackers; she only had enough for a day for two people, but hopefully it ought do. Handing some to Fi, she took out a chunk of dried apple, gnawing at it best she could. It was something of a strange experience with her transformed structure; her mouth felt…not wrong, but certainly different. She hadn't even noticed before now, the small details like that, but this seemed to throw them all into stark relief. The tiny twitches of her nose as scents wafted about her, the curl of her hindpaws in the dirt, the tail pressing against the stone. And of course...the other changes. Her chest, her hips, her...she hadn't even thought about it the last few hours, it simply all felt natural. Her mind again spun and her heart again jumped as she pondered the meaning, the implications, what it meant about her. She could feel a familiar clench in her chest, but she fought it down, not wanting to do this in front of Fi. She was frightened enough, and if Link began panicking, she didn't know what Fi would do.

Looking up to Fi, she was sure she'd see her staring back at her with full terror. Instead, though, she saw her simply gazing at her own breakfast with utter befuddlement. She had a strip of cucco jerky held tight, but she seemed frozen from there.

Link could feel the panic all but melt away, even threatening to break out into a grin. The furrow of her brow, the tilt of her head, as though it was her first time seeing...

...realization came to her, and she let her grin show. "You've never eaten before, have you?"

Fi's eyes jumped to Link, and she flushed, her tone defensive as she scowled. "I have seen many beings eat."

Link snickered, shifting to better face her, all her self-analysis brushed away as she folded her legs under herself and set herself in place. "Here. Watch me." Taking a strip of her own, she held it up. "Put it in your mouth, and bite a small piece off. Not too much. Then chew it until it's soft, and swallow." Slowly, she followed her own steps…though the first was something of a challenge for her, as she quickly realized her current teeth didn't seem to be well set for meat. Especially dried.

She hoped swallowing some wasn't a bad idea. She supposed she'd find out after not long.

Fi watched, following her lead. Chewing slowly, and swallowing carefully. Her brows twisted as she thought it over, tilting her head again and giving every impression of analyzing every fragment of what she'd eaten. "…intriguing." She took another bite, still cautious, placing a hand to her chest as she felt the food pass down her throat.

"Do you like it?"

"…I am…not…sure." Her hand strayed down to her stomach, where she stared, quiet for a long spell. Her voice was hushed when she finally said, "it is inside me."

"…yes." Link snickered, snapping off some bread and swallowing it with a gulp from her waterskin.

"And so is what I drank. I can…feel it." She pressed her hand close, feeling the slightest slosh of the water she'd gulped down. "It is… _inside_ me. That is very strange."

"Is it? Maybe we're all just used to it," Link mumbled through a mouthful of pear, swallowing hard. "You'll be too. This isn't even any good, really; just enough to keep us going for now. Shame the first thing you're ever eating is trail food. I'll have to get you a proper meal soon as we can."

Fi nodded absently, barely listening as she continued to eat, still clearly uneasy with the entire process. "I will trust what you say. I have seen many enjoy food, so I would imagine there must be better than this."

Link burst out a laugh, grinning; Fi was befuddled at the reaction, though Link could swear she saw the slightest hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. Standing, she stretched her back out, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her hindpaws, handing her waterskin to Fi. "You ready to go?"

"I…think so…" Taking a small drink, she took Link's hand, wincing as she stood straight.

"Stretch yourself out; get yourself warmed up. Like this." Going slowly through her morning routine of stretches, she watched as Fi did her best to do the same, and struggled not to laugh at the light blush blooming as she stared at Link. "Better?"

Fi nodded, taking a breath. "Yes, it is."

"How's your leg feeling? And your cut?"

"…there is still pain, but…less. I will manage it."

Link smiled, giving Fi's hand a quick squeeze. "Let me know if that changes. Now, we'll need to get going." Reaching behind herself absently, she stood at the edge of the crevice, peering out at the wobbling squid-like creature that trailed in the shadow of a nearby boulder. "I wonder if-" She grinned, pulling free her bow as if it had never gone; reaching over her other shoulder, her quiver was there as always. "Still don't understand this, but I won't complain." Gripping it tight, she found her draw no different, despite her newfound paws; more dexterous than they seemed, to her relief. She wasn't looking forward to struggling through barehanded. Throwing a quick look over her shoulder, she drew an arrow and set it in place. "Can you fight?"

Her eyes widened as she pondered the question. "I…do not know. I have never had to myself."

"We'll assume not, then. Keep close behind me, keep your voice quiet, and watch out for threats."

Slowly nodding, Fi stepped close as she could; Link could feel her warmth, hear her quiet breath, but she ignored it, stepping forward silently. Fi's voice was almost inaudible as she muttered, "I am meant to be guiding _you_ , you know…."

Link snorted, drawing back the arrow and letting it loose into the body of the gelatinous, tentacled...thing. It burst into silent dark flames, just as the shadow guards Link had faced back home, and collapsed into a small pile of ash that blew away in the breeze.

The field was all but identical to that in the material realm, and Link fell into familiar paths as she wound ahead to whatever stood in place of the Eastern Palace, fending off moblin guards just as she had Hyrule's shadows. Fi stayed at her back, peering carefully around them, nudging her at the occasional unseen beast, even saving her from a blast once as she swiftly kicked back the bomb of one of the massive cyclopean beings. Felling it with a trio of arrows, she grinned to Fi, and a smile actually cracked through back to Link, even if only by reflex.

At the entrance onto the Palace's plaza, Link stopped sharply; rather than ancient platforms of crumbling tiled mosaics, she found massive vibrant-green hedges that stretched twice as tall as her, pacing moblins just barely visible through the thick branches.

Fi stepped up to Link's side, eyes wide as she reached for the nearest hedge. Her voice was a reverent hush as her fingers traced along the leaves. "…the Lost Woods."

"…eh?" Link canted her head. "The Lost Woods are on the other side of Hyrule."

"No, not those. The first Lost Woods. That is where we are. This area, this region...it was once the home of the Kokiri under the protection of the Great Deku Tree." She looked to Link, who'd never heard of either, her expression blank in response. Fi gathered herself, looking back to the hedge. "...This area, it was where you- where he was raised.

"It must have been destroyed ages ago if you know not even word of it…but here in the Sacred Realm, it seems some reflection of it still stands. This maze, I recognize it. It stood on the route to the Forest Temple, the first of the Sage's temples that we entered after his re-awakening. This manifestation…" She took a shuddery breath, emotion catching up to her, as Link stepped up behind her and brushed her shoulder, giving her a moment before speaking.

"This sounds like a good sign, then? Then you know where we're going?"

Looking back to Link, she nodded. "Yes, a good sign indeed. Perhaps this Eastern Temple you entered...perhaps it was the Forest Temple? I would like to see it for myself to determine when we return."

Link smiled; Fi was clearly more herself once given something to focus on, given a clear goal. More confident, more able to fall back on herself.

Perhaps too confident, she soon wondered, as Fi strode ahead into the maze only to stumble back with a gasp as another tentacled thing hopped around the corner towards them, letting out a vicious hiss. Link shot a quick arrow at it, bursting it into ash, and Fi caught her breath, hand to her chest. She glanced quickly back to Link, adjusting her cloak and regaining her composure, as Link smirked slightly back to her, keeping only a few feet behind her.

* * *

Link was amazed; after just a few minutes, Fi looked outright frazzled. Maneuvering through the hedge maze, they'd had more than a few more close calls, and as much as she tried to keep her usual calm, it was clear the near misses were starting to get to her. And the arrows skimming past her didn't seem to help.

When they finally reached the end, the site where Sahasrahla's home stood before and a weathered stone building stood here, she let out a puff of relief from her nose and adjusted her cloak, bringing another tiny smile to Link's face.

"Let's look inside. I found an ally here before; maybe the same will hold true here."

Fi nodded, walking up to the door...and paused, her hand hovering near the knob as she tried to remember how others had used it.

Link leaned in, and said sub voce, "hold the handle and turn it."

With a quiet "thank you", she pushed the door open, peering around with eyes wide. "...it seems empty. I detect nothing but plantlife within."

Looking about past Fi, Link slipped inside behind her; nothing but four pillars and a somewhat stubby tree, its roots spread across the once-tiled floor, long since cracked by the growth. Looping her bow over her shoulder, she let out a breath, falling against the wall and sliding to the floor as she leaned on her knees. "A place to catch our breath, at least."

"Yes, w-" As Fi turned towards Link, she stopped sharply, spinning on her heel. "Ah...your...you should...you should fix yourself, Master Link."

"...huh?" Looking down, she hissed quietly, blushing as she scrambled up and tugged her hem down, her dress riding up around her hips and leaving her bare below the waist. "Sorry! Sorry. Still...I'm still getting used to...sorry." It wasn't near as easy to get it back down her hips, but with a little force, Link pulled it back into place. She smoothed the cloth, awkwardly laughing, her eyes locked to the floor.

"It's fine," she said speedily, back still to Link. "But you...ought be careful among others. Exposing yourself could res-"

"Yes, I _know_ , you don't have to- mmph." Fi's warning brought an even stronger blush to her face -- she wasn't a _child_ , she didn't need instruction on something so _simple_. With a final check, she nervously looked back to Fi. "I'm...um...I'm decent. You can turn back."

Fi turned back to her cautiously, scanning her eyes up and down Link's form; she fidgeted under the inspection, hands crossed before her as she smiled to Fi, mouth twitching and hindclaws scraping against the roots underfoot as her toes clenched.

"...good. I...apologize for-"

"No! No, no, I...you...let's just forget about it. Let's move on! We've got more important things, right?" It was near impossible for her to not sound frantic, but either Fi didn't notice, or she was embarrassed enough to not call her out.

"Yes. Yes, we should focus on other things." Fighting down her flush, Fi peered about, looking for just about anything to draw her attention instead. And thankfully for them both, it didn't take long; as she wandered about, her eyes strayed to the central tree. As she reached towards it, Link took notice of some strange nodules in the bark, stepping carefully over the roots as she approached behind Fi. "This aura...it's familiar. But...that makes no-"

As she touched the bark, it shifted, two knots opening to reveal wooden eyes as the tree... _yawned_. Link took a small step back, but Fi held her ground, head tilted in curiosity. Its eyes flicking between them both, its branches shook overhead as it spoke, its voice a low rumble. "Mm...ah, hello...I've never seen you here before. You must be new, hm?"

"Y-"

Barely able to get out a sound, she was cut off by Fi. "You are Deku, are you not?"

Glaring in slight frustration, Link crossed her arms, snorting quietly as the tree responded to her. "Deku? Can't say as I know that word...I'm Hylian as you. Least, I was, until I came here..."

"...intriguing." She tapped the tree's...nose firmly; it huffed in surprise, and Link pulled her back, sighing. She seemed confused, but let herself be led as Link looked back to it.

"You were another treasure hunter, weren't you?"

"Mm...that I was...feels so long ago now. I found my way to the Sacred Realm after...ages of hunting. Skin like bark, I had, hair like leaves, but still a man. Journeyed for ages here, but...I was so tired. I felt drawn to this forest...set down for a bit of a nap...and then when I awoke, I'd set down roots. It isn't so bad, though..." He yawned again, his branches slumping above them.

Link mouthed the word 'forest' to Fi in surprise, her eyes wide as they could be; just how long ago had he come here? If he was that old, then the changes were more than simply a shift of the outer form, but a true change inside and out. Her heart pounded at the thought, though she couldn't tell if she was excited or frightened. The two so often blended together anyway, she thought a bit sardonically, that she supposed it didn't matter much which it was.

At Link's silence, Fi spoke up again, though she kept behind her. "Can you tell us anything about the palace nearby?"

He chortled, letting out a long breath. "The Palace of Darkness? None dwell there but Goriya so far as I know...territorial devils, they are. I wouldn't suggest you intrude on them if you can avoid it..."

"But has anything happened there recently, sir?" Link asked. "I mean...if you would know. I suppose you-"

"Oh, no, my roots listen to all, young lady." Link blushed slightly, mouth twitching, as he continued on. "Yes...yes, I was awoken some time back...two years, perhaps? Three? The time passes so swiftly these days...but I believe a squadron of Moblins passed through. Granted...some sort of tribute to the Goriya, it sounded. I wasn't awake for long, but..." He yawned again, his eyes beginning to droop. "Yes, I do believe...that was the case."

"...two or three years ago..." Link looked to Fi, her brow crinkled. "That wasn't long after Agahnim came to the kingdom. The time sounds right..." She looked back to the massive tree, smiling. "Thank you, sir. This was a great help. Is there any other advice you can give us?"

"...mm...ask the monkeys..."

"...excuse me?"

He offered no answer, his face once more still, indistinguishable from the bark.

"The monkeys?" Link looked quizzically to Fi; even more once she saw what she was doing.

Standing on her toes, she reached up for the branches, trying to get hold of...something? "I...haven't...a clue...Master Link." Overbalancing, she began to tip over with a quiet gasp, but before she could fall Link was there to take hold of her.

She couldn't help but laugh, hands on Fi's sides. "Just what are you _doing_?"

Fi gripped a handful of branches, tugging firmly, her words interspersed with quiet grunts. "Deku wood is...incredibly strong...and we might-" With a sharp snap, her bundle broke free, and Fi fell back with a shout. Suddenly overbalanced, Link took a step back, trying to keep her footing, but to no avail; the two fell in a pile, tangled up in one another as Link twisted to keep herself underneath Fi.

"...ow." Link laughed quietly again, taking a long breath as she tried to pull her arms loose of Fi's cloak.

Fi squirmed as she made her own efforts at pulling free without letting go of her sticks, but with a resigned sigh she let them clatter to the ground as she shrugged her cloak off, leaving her arms and shoulders bare as she sat up and began to gather. "I apologize, Master Link. But Deku sticks can make for an excellent improvised weapon, and I cal-" She stopped herself short once more, frowning in odd shame as she did her best to bundle the sticks back up. "I _thought_ you... _may_ find use from them."

"Oh." Smiling softly, Link sat up behind Fi, her cloak bundled carefully in Link's arms. "Here. We can hold them in this."

Looking back in confusion, Fi's situation caught up with her thoughts as she caught sight of her cloak. "Oh, I- of course I did." Carefully, she set the sticks into her cloak, rolling it about them and -- with Link's help -- cinching it together. As Link took the bundle, she began rubbing her arms, fascinated by the sensation.

Link glanced towards her quickly as she settled the gear, shooting her a tiny smirk. Cheeks burning, she still couldn't help but say, "you have nice arms. You ought show them more."

"I- what?" Looking up, Fi tilted her head yet again to her. "What do you mean, Master Link?"

"Nothing. I...nothing."

"Oh."

"Just...you have...attractive arms." Link's eyes were locked on the bundle as she _carefully_ stood, giving her dress another quick check, her smirk growing into a smile. "They're a...nice feature of yours."

"Oh," Fi repeated. "Ah...thank you, Master Link?" Befuddled and flustered, she returned to rubbing her arm, stopping just for a moment as Link reached out with her free hand to help her up.

"...here." Link pulled one of the sticks free, handing it to Fi. "If we'll be taking this on together, you'll need to learn to protect yourself. You might get caught off guard, and I won't be there."

She stared at the stick like it was lit aflame, before slowly reaching out for it, gripping the end. "I...are you certain? I'm not-"

"It's all right. I've been there. When I started learning, I was scared too."

She looked back up to Link, again canting her head. "Scared? I'm..." Link expected another denial, but she was caught off guard by one of the stranger questions she'd been asked, spoken in a quiet voice. "...am I scared?"

"Are you-...uh...well..." Scratching the back of her head, she watched Fi, trying to think how to even begin finding an answer to that. "...maybe. I can't- I mean...how do you feel?"

Fi fell quiet for a spell, expression once more blank while she watched the tip of the Deku stick as it swayed back and forth in her loose grip. "I am unsure...and...I am unused to being unsure. I doubt, and doubting causes me to doubt further."

Link nodded, wrapping her hand around Fi's. "You're lacking confidence. I know that feeling; we're all there when we start. You're just...starting with more than most of us all at once. But you know what helps to build confidence? Learning. Training. Getting better, and seeing that you're getting better."

She didn't seem to entirely believe Link's words, but Link brushed it off, stepping to her side. "Here. I'll show you. Before we leave for the Palace, I'll at least help you learn the basics." Glancing to the slumbering tree, she smirked. "I don't think he'll mind. Now here." With gentle nudges, Link tried to adjust Fi's stance, guiding her form, but her stiffness wasn't helping matters. "It'll be much easier with a stick like this to start. I started with something like this too. But you'll want to start good habits early."

"Y-yes. Of course." Her voice cracked quietly, barely a whisper.

With a crooked smile, Link tried to catch her eyes. "I'll need you to relax a little, Fi. I can't help you if you're keeping yourself so tense."

Fi didn't respond, staring still at the end of the stick, her knuckles turning white as her grip tightened.

"...Fi?" Stepping around, Link waved her hand between her and the stick; she looked strangely pale, but whatever reverie she was caught in, Link was able to snap her out of it.

"What? Oh. Ah...no. No, I...I don't think- this isn't what-" Shaking her head, she dropped the stick, starting for the doorway.

"Hey!" Link darted past her, standing in the door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm- it's-" Pacing back and forth, her breath started to quicken. She squeezed her eyes closed, arms wrapped around herself, as she shook her head. "We should hurry, Master L-Link. We can't let ourselves be distracted. We need to go."

She stumbled as Link stepped up to her, gripping her shoulders. "Look at me, Fi. Shh. Look at me."

Fi shook, her breath catching in her throat. "We need to _go_. We can't wait, we need to go, we need to stop him. Now, we need to go now. We don't have time for this, he's out there and we'll die and you'll die and we need to _go_!" She rambled, words coming with a quickness that was incredibly familiar to Link.

"Fi." Gripping harder, Link held Fi firm, looking straight at her. She kept her voice quiet, as soothing as she could, smiling softly. "It's all right, Fi. Look at me, and breathe."

"We don't have _time_!" She grabbed Link's arms, and a massive burst of light flared between them. 

Link could feel herself knocked back, could feel her entire body tense. And after a short moment, she passed out to frantic cries.


	7. Chapter 7

"-ink? Master Link? I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Master Link, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

Link could feel hands on her face, could feel warm breath on her face. Her thoughts were still spotty, and the weak scent of scorched hair still wafted about, tickling her nose.

"...wh...what?" She tried to sit up, but a pressure on her chest kept her down. Pushing against it and opening her eyes, she was startled at the sight of another face hovering only inches above her own; her head slammed into a root and she hissed, wincing from the impact, as Fi all but leapt away, no longer lying across her and scrambling back to give some distance.

Pushing herself off the ground, she looked to her arms; slight scorch marks were burnt into her fur, and smoke still wafted up from them. "Fi? What...what happened?"

She didn't respond, staring at her hands, at the sparks that leapt from fingertip to fingertip. She clenched her hands closed, pushing them under her arms and squeezing her eyes closed, and Link could spy the streaks running down her cheeks. Cautiously, Link crawled towards her, settling down beside her, but wary for any sign of Fi getting ready to bolt away. But she didn't move; didn't even seem to notice Link as she settled beside her.

Link reached towards her, running a thumbpad across her cheek, wiping it clean. "I'm all right, Fi. Look, see? I'm all right."

Her voice was a choked whisper as she sat still, shaking. "I'm sorry, Master Link."

Smiling, Link shook her head. "It's just 'Link'. And it wasn't your fault." Leaning against Fi, she let her head fall against her shoulder. "I don't know what happened to you, Fi. I can't even imagine what. But I'm sorry." Fi said nothing, but Link could feel her relax, could feel the hitch of her lungs. Her eyes fell half-closed as she pressed a bit closer. "And hey. You clearly don't need my help. I should've known; I used your power enough before."

She could hear Fi's quiet whimper before she spoke, her voice strained. "I...I think I am scared, Mas...Link."

Link held herself from laughing, but she couldn't hold back the grin Fi's unintentional wit brought from her. Lifting her head, she bumped her hip against Fi, arm reaching around her shoulders.

Fi tensed again for a moment, but as she let loose a shuddering breath, she leaned across and gripped Link tight, her face pressed into Link's shoulder. Link wrapped her own arms around Fi, her chin on Fi's head as she let herself go, sobbing and weeping without control.

She was silent for a long spell, letting Fi let her emotions flow free, simply rubbing her back, humming and rocking her gently. With time, Fi did slowly fall quiet, Link feeling her curling up closer, almost literally deflating as the tension and sorrow poured from her.

When she finally stopped all but her quiet breathing, hands gripping tightly at Link's dress, Link spoke softly. "Do you want to tell me of it? It can help."

She didn't answer at first, but her grip eased as she found the energy. "...this does help. Y-you are...warm, M-...Link. And soft. I...like it."

"...you're warm too, Fi. And you're soft."

"...I...like being soft too. It...it is strange...liking things."

"Not as strange as you let yourself think." Link smirked, her breath falling into time with Fi's. "You liked them. The past heroes. It's clear. You were all but their partners...it makes sense. Didn't you?"

"I...it was...different. In a sense, I-I supp...it was my duty to..." Link could tell Fi wanted to argue, or simply deny, but she didn't have the strength. "...I did. Not like this."

"...what happened, Fi?" She hated prying, pulling it out of her...but her heart ached for Fi, for the pain that she'd been showing. Not even a day in a Hylian body, and she'd already crumbled; it frightened her.

Again, she took the time to build her strength before replying. "I am...not the storyteller you are. But...but it was a similar story."

"Use whatever words feel right, and as much time as you need." Trailing her claws gently across Fi's scalp, through her hair, Link could feel Fi sigh into her shoulder; her face burned for it, but she let it be.

Pulling away, she wiped at her face, eyes puffy and red, before settling back against her, her head tucked beneath Link's chin. "It is...a story from...the era of what you called the Imprisoning War. Before...I presume, the imprisonment of Ganon?" Link nodded, and Fi continued on. "The...last days of your last echo."

Link nodded again, squeezing her shoulders in her arms. "I know he was defeated when challenging the Beast...but that's all."

"...y-yes." Fi winced, her hand reaching up to Link's and holding it firmly. "Ganondorf Dragmire had held a firm grip on Hyrule for seven years, while he and his fairy slept. Held in temporal suspension-" She glanced up, and at Link's befuddled look, her mouth twisted into the tiniest hint of a smile. "Ah...kept...asleep by Rauru, the Sage of Light. The two of them awoke to a ravaged land, and wielding my blade, they set out across the land and across time. Much as your quest...and much as the quest many others had taken before him. The other Sages were still...unaware of their true selves. Only Rauru himself-" She frowned, cutting herself off. "I...am rambling. I apologize; it is a habit."

"No, Fi, it's all right." Link grinned, squeezing her hand. "This is all new to me, and I've wanted to know more of the history of Hyrule for...well, for all my life. Please, ramble!"

"...if you insist." Though she seemed unsure, she settled back against Link, listening to the beat of her heart. Quietly, she began to tell her story; the story of the Hero of Time and his fairy, and their efforts, both minor and major, to fight back against the tyranny of Ganondorf. Link was quiet, asking the occasional question. Laughing at some parts, nearly brought to tears by others. And absorbing her words, learning the truth of an era that to her had been nothing but myth and legend.

"...they'd escaped the tower, and we'd thought all was over. But...Ganondorf burst from the wreckage. From his aura and his form, I could tell he'd been taken in whole by the Triforce of Power. Transmuted into a massive beast of a boar-"

Link gasped quietly, paw squeezing her hand. Fi stopped, looking towards her in curiosity. "Then...that part was true? Not something else that was rewritten after the Gerudo were driven away? There are still murals, tapestries, but I always thought it was just...you know...art."

"No. That was truth. I...if I could have been then, I think I would have been frightened." She paused, taking a slow breath; Link could see the emotion creeping up again, and she held Fi closer, protecting her from the memories. Her voice grew more controlled, more emotionless, but from the hurt in her eyes, Link knew it was a struggle.

"Zelda was," she continued. "But Master Link...he didn't flinch. He held his ground, defending himself against Ganon's strikes. They were stronger than I believe he expected. I was knocked clear, out of reach. And...I don't know what happened. When I am not near a person, my senses are...dim. But...I could hear Navi shriek. Zelda pulled me free from the stone I'd plunged into, and...I s-saw him on the ground...h-his chest sp-splayed open..."

She trailed off, sniffling, and Link held her tight, stroking her shoulder.

Coughing, she wiped at her face, taking a breath and curling up tighter atop Link. "She...she and Navi retreated while Ganon...while he howled to the sky in triumph, claiming th-the Triforce of Courage from Master Link's...f-from his..."

"Shh. It's all right. I...I know the broad strokes from there. Goddesses...I'm so sorry, Fi. I can't imagine..."

They both fell quiet, the room filled only with the sound of their breathing. Fi was the first to break it, though her voice was barely a hiss now. "I...even then, I-I felt a loss, b-but...but it was...it was nothing like this..."

"...what...were you before, Fi? Before you came here?"

"A s-sword spirit. I was...created by the Goddess Hylia t-to aid the Hero in defeating th-the demon king Demise. A t-technomystical artificially intelligent c-construct meant t-to aid and guide the f-first of your line..." Link again looked back to Fi utterly baffled, though this was clearly more difficult to explain. "I was...a...a sort of...mystical m-machine. Made...in the model of Hylia, and...linked to the G-Goddess Blade."

Slowly, Link nodded, comprehending as best she could. "And...your feelings...they were different? Quieter?"

"...quieter...simpler...some things felt good. Others bad. That...was the breadth of it. But this is...I d-do not even have the words for it. Hylians have s-such horrid feelings...they inflict such pain..."

She winced at Fi's words, a defensiveness rising in her chest, but she pushed it down. Still...

"...they aren't all horrid." She squeezed closer, her paw drifting down to Fi's waist. "This isn't, is it?"

Freezing for a moment, she slowly relaxed in Link's arms, shaking her head. "...no. It isn't." She flushed, her own hand following the same path around Link's back. "I...I am familiar with..." Clearing her throat, she glanced up towards her. "...I would sometimes be left...near the bed when Master Link..."

Link grinned, snickering as she squeezed Fi's waist. "Oh, I see. A voyeur, hm?"

"I was _not_!" Fi snapped, burying her face in Link's arm, her next words well-muffled by her fur. "It was not prurient! I could not look away!"

With another snicker, Link kissed the top of her head. She didn't realize she'd done it until it was done, taken only be the instinct of what felt right; her stomach threatened to leap to her throat as she and Fi both stiffened up.

"...that...was not horrid either." Fi relaxed, the corner of her mouth twitching. "I...liked it, even." After a pause, she put on a frown, letting go of Link's paw just long enough to throw a playful punch at her shoulder. "But I am not a voyeur."

"All right, all right..." Surprised and delighted, Link didn't expect to see humor shine through from her. Relaxing in contentment, she ran her pawpads gently along Fi's fingers, tickling the tips softly. "Are you feeling...together again?"

Fi took a long breath before nodding. "I am. And...we should go."

"Mm...we should." She wasn't eager to move, and nor seemed Fi, but she was the first to pull away; Link watched as she climbed to her feet, smoothing her dress and stretching out her stiff muscles. As she watched her fingers, brow furrowed...and as small sparks popped out, to Fi's surprise.

Link smiled, folding her legs carefully beneath herself. "Well, it's certainly strong when you're touching someone." She chuckled, rubbing the scorchmark on her arm, as Fi's ears burned. "But can you strike at a distance as well? Your sword could, after-"

Before she could finish speaking, Fi extended her hand towards a bare section of the wall and let loose an arc of energy; it spread along the wall, leaving no mark as it dispersed, and she looked back to Link, nearly expressionless.

"...well." Grinning, she snorted as she clambered back to her feet, shaking her head. "All right, then; I think we're ready to set out." She took up the bundle of Deku sticks as Fi stepped to her side, strapping it across her back. "Let's get moving, and...find a monkey, I suppose?"

* * *

"Hm." Fi stared up into the branches, watching the small monkey staring back. "So he was right." 

Beyond the cabin, the hedge maze had simply stopped, replaced with a thick forest that, to Link's eyes, brought some nostalgia once more to Fi's thoughts. She'd watched her closely as they continued on, still worried for her despite her words, despite the strength she'd seemed to draw on after their talk; as much as she was letting the surroundings draw her back to the distant past, though, she still seemed stable. Sturdy, even; unmoving. Were it not for the red tint of her eyes, Link wouldn't have known she went through a thing.

In the woods beyond, more moblins patrolled, and more tentacled things slid across the dry grass. Link kept on guard, but held herself back some, watching Fi's efforts wielding her newfound power. She was slow, Link couldn't deny, and her aim could do with practice, but she was no worse than she herself had been not so long ago. The journey proved a good chance for her to learn safely, Link thought. And a good chance to let loose some stress, which she could clearly use.

It was nearly an hour's walk on towards where Link remembered the Eastern Palace before the rustle of branches overhead caught their ears -- Link's first, of course. But Fi was the first to spot the figure peering out through the leaves at the two of them, curious and frightened.

Link smiled, shouldering her bow. "Hello. I'm Link, and this is Fi. We're not intruding, I hope?"

Tilting her head, the monkey scampered to a lower branch, chittering quietly. "No no. I'm Kiki! You are new! Not many new. And you fight the monsters. Friends?"

"...yes, friends," Fi said, nodding slowly. "We're looking for the Palace of Darkness, and a...tree mentioned you could help? Are we on the right path, Kiki?"

"The Palace? Dangerous...do not go there. Very dangerous, ki. You should not go."

Link offered a crooked smile, moving a bit closer. "We know. But we need to. There's someone being held captive there, and we need to set them free. We've faced dangers before, but we'll be as careful as we can. So can you help us?"

Leaping lower, she chittered again, tail wrapping around her perch. "...could be dangerous for Kiki too. Not sure...Kiki should help. Unless...friends could convince Kiki?"

"...Convince? Ah...well...we have some fo-"

"Ten rupees."

Both women were stopped short at that; while Fi boggled, Link laughed, shaking her head. "Well, you're awfully blunt..."

"Won't get to Palace without Kiki. Other monkeys won't help, too scared. And forest is dark, confusing." With one more leap, she landed on the grass, scrambling on all fours to them both. Crouching before them, she barely came to their stomachs, and out of the shadows her coat was a vibrant pastel blue that gleamed in what daylight filtered through the canopy. "So. Ten rupees?"

Fi crossed her arms, canting her head towards Kiki. "And just what does a monkey need with rupees anyway?"

"Shouldn't matter to Fay."

"Fi."

Kiki shrugged, grinning. "Ten rupees."

Sighing, though truly more amused than frustrated, Link reached to her coin purse, pulling free a handful of sparking green gemstones. "Fine, fine. Here, 10 rupees. I didn't even think the Sacred Realm would use them..."

Before she'd even finished talking, Kiki had snatched them up and scampered back to the branches. For a moment, Fi scowled, expecting they had just been cheated. But in moments, she again emerged from the leaves, jerking her head into the trees. "Palace this way. Follow, watch for moblins and ropa." She scrambled up quickly, before leaping to the next tree along their path, and Link was quick to follow.

"C'mon, Fi. You heard the monkey."

She huffed quietly, but fell in step behind Link; this was clearly not what she'd expected from the advice, and she also clearly didn't much care for it.

Time ticked along as the three walked to the east through the thick forest, Kiki leaping from branch to branch overhead; clearly capable of outpacing them, but keeping near, keeping her word. Still and silent at the occasional Moblin scout, letting Link and Fi handle them themselves, but otherwise chattery and pleasant, leaving not an ounce of silence in the air. Which seemed perfectly to Fi's taste, Link noticed. The more Kiki talked, and the more Fi responded, the cheerier both of them seemed, while Link was content to simply sit back and listen to them both for the most part, absorbing it all.

"-never knew that there were any _natives_ to the Sacred Realm. That's fascinating! Were you crafted by the Three? Did you have duty here?"

"Mm...no no. Given life by Farore, stories say, but no duties. Stories say we came before Hylians even, ki ki ki! No more duties than you had!"

"You know of Hylians?"

"Yes yes! Stories speak of you too...the shadow that darkened the Realm, ki ki ki."

Fi stopped sharply, bristling with offense. "The... _shadow_? We...what? How did-"

"Oh, Hylians always trying to sneak in, take the Golden Power, ki ki ki! Goddesses stopped them once and stole their shadow, but they kept trying! And then Hylians sent the Beast to the Realm, and he made the entire Realm dark! Hylians always darkening the Realm, ki ki."

"That- we- the people of the Goddess _protect_ the Triforce!"

Kiki paused overhead, with her chittering laughter. "Then why did Goddesses seal the Sacred Realm?"

"They- that's not what- those were the clan of Twilight! It wasn't-" Grunting, Fi looked pleadingly back towards Link. "Link, tell her!"

"Hey, I don't know what either of you are talking about. And the way it looks Ganon has taken the Sacred Realm...I'm not sure I can argue with how she sees things."

Kiki chittered again, preening at Fi from her perch. "See? Even cute bunny agrees. Hylians are shadow, ki ki. No wonder you stayed Hylian! So defensive of them, ki ki ki!"

With a snicker of her own, Link saw the frustration building in Fi; it was so bad, she'd begun to leak sparks from her fingers. Approaching her, she spoke in a quiet whisper, giving her forearm a soothing stroke. "And maybe she has a point, but she's needling you too. Don't be such an easy target, Fi, and she'll stop."

"...the Goddess-"

"-is strong enough to withstand criticism of the mistakes of her people. Isn't she?" Goosebumps raised on Fi's arm as Link brushed her again, Link's fur tickling her the slightest bit. "You are not betraying her. I promise you."

Fi's eyes flicked from Kiki to Link, and she sighed quietly, nodding. "All right...I will try."

"Fay _should_ listen to cute bunny!" Kiki chittered, leaping ahead. "Kiki better at hearing than bunny thinks, by the way."

Rolling her eyes, Link chuckled alongside Kiki, pressing on ahead after her. Fi fell in step beside her, taking a deep breath; she broke her glare at Kiki to look quickly to Link.

"...fine. I'll listen to the 'cute bunny'."

Link stumbled, her whiskers twitching, and as Fi quickened past her, Link could swear she saw the start of a smirk.

* * *

Standing beside Fi, Link scowled at the manorhouse before them; a familiar structure of marbled green and black stone, a columned portico straddling the entryway. Where vines had clung to the Eastern Palace, here they were sliced away. And what had been reliefs of spritely Hylian children were here of monkeys scampering and playing.

Curious, Link glanced to Kiki with raised brow. She didn't reply right off, leaping to the tiled pathway beside her, away from Fi. But after a few silent moments, she chittered, grinning to Link. "You saw, huh? Yes yes, this was ours before Goriya stole it. Goriya joined with Beast, and Beast took Temple from monkeys for them. Suppose it was fair trade, ki ki ki; Beast gets vicious army, Goriya get nice safe building to defile with helmasaur breeding!"

Fi looked past Link to Kiki, opening her mouth for a moment and closing it just as quickly. Hands clasped in front of her, she looked back to the palace. She spoke in a quiet tone, as though she wished not to break the reverence of the site, "I'm sorry, Kiki."

With another chitter, Kiki leapt to the nearest pillar, clambering up it to perch at the top of the portico. "Fay admitting Hylians not perfect? Amazing! Careful, or Fay might change form after all, ki ki ki! Squawking bluebird, maybe!"

Fuming, Fi held her tongue, eyes tracing the edge of one of the reliefs. Ignoring the exchange, Link stepped onto the entry platform; yet where a doorway should be, she found only solid marble.

"Kiki, this _is_ the entrance, yes?" she asked, calling up to her as she ran her fingers along the stone, feeling a thin seam along the decoration that seemed to mark the edge of where an opening ought.

"Yes yes! But protected, secret. Sealed from inside!"

Frowning, she tested the stone; solid, without even a bit of give. "Is there another way in?"

"Only one," Kiki said, leaping back to the ground and scampering to Link's side. "But secret latch outside to open for emergencies. Kiki can open for bunny."

"Goo-"

"100 rupees."

Link's eyes snapped to her; she blinked, agape. "Excuse me?"

"Kiki in danger! Lucky no Goriya here already. 100 rupees or nothing."

"...we- Goddesses. Fine." Grumbling, she dug through her pouch, sighing at the results. "I have...87 lef- hey!"

Faster than Link could react, Kiki snatched the pouch from her hand and leapt away to the wall, scampering up and out of sight. "Good enough!"

Crossing her arms, Link glared up towards where she thought Kiki would be. Behind her, she could hear Fi's heels clicking against the tile; she exchanged an annoyed look over her shoulder, but turned back at the sound of a click, watching as the stone slid down into the floor.

"Kiki going back to woods!" they heard from overhead, already growing faint. "Hope you don't die!"

Sighing, Link looked back again to Fi, nodding wordlessly to the entrance and waiting for her to fall in step behind her before padding inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Torches flickered in the grand foyer of the once-temple as the two women stepped in, sending shadows jumping and flickering across the walls. Fi stood still, peering around silently at the structure that was familiar yet subtly different; Link stepped to the side, pulling the nearby lever and sliding the stone barrier back into place.

"...is this what you'd seen before, M- Link?" Fi glanced back over her shoulder, as Link took in the room herself.

She nodded, preparing her bow. "This looks cleaner, darker, but it's the same, yes. That should make it easier for both of us, hm? Won't be getting lost, at least..."

"Perhaps." Fi stepped down shallow stairs to the open platform in the center of the room, tensed as though expecting something to leap out at her. After a moment, though, she relaxed, tracing her hand across the top of the short wall that framed it. "...out of curiosity, did you encounter any spirits in the Eastern Palace?"

"Spirits? No; plenty of stalfos, but no spirits. Why?"

"Mm. No particular reason." Fi stepped onto the platform, crouching at the middle; pushing at the center, she frowned. "It's not here..."

Link followed behind her, crouching and watching. "What isn't?"

"There was...a passage here before. Leading to the lower level, to the gallery. But the floor here is solid. I wonder..." Sitting back on her heels, Fi canted her head. "...the forest maze wasn't identical either. I don't believe we can expect this palace to be a precise mirror of the other."

"...Great. Well-" Link sharply cut herself off, falling back into the dark and tugging Fi along with her.

"Wh-" Fi was hushed by Link, shooting her a sharp look, as she pulled her into the shadow beside the stairs, crouching behind her.

"Shh. Someone's coming."

Fi nodded, just as a door creaked open on the far side of the stairs from where they hid. Link eased herself up, catching a glimpse of three figures chattering amongst themselves as they circled about the upper level of the foyer. Clad in bronze armor, their heads were masked in snouted jade helms, scaled and vibrant even in the dim light, and they each carried a bandoleer of bladed half-moons, clearly meant for throwing. Their hands and feet were exposed, covered in short grey fur, and their digits ended in vicious jagged claws, revealing their clear lupine nature.

They seemed relaxed, strolling casually, a joking tone to their words even if neither of them could understand them. One crouched, tugging at a leash and speaking sharply to the creature at the end; as they crossed an opening in the short wall that separated the two levels, it came into view. A leashed lizard, its head covered in natural armor much as their helms, its mace-like tail swinging madly behind it as it dug its claws into the stone to no avail. The figure -- a Goriya, Link assumed -- tugged it sharply once more; the lizard shrieked, snapping at its master, but after a third tug it fell into step, giving its master a vicious growl and receiving only a mocking laugh in response.

Once the soldiers were out of the room, Link relaxed, looking quickly to Fi. "You all right?"

"...fine." She nodded, standing and smoothing her dress. "Fascinating, though...their words were familiar."

"...really?" Link looked to Fi in surprise, glancing for a moment towards the door they'd passed through. "Were they not always of the Sacred Realm, then?"

Fi shook her head slowly, processing. "No, I doubt that. Kiki would surely have mentioned that if so. But perhaps...hm. The monkeys seemed to be akin to Hylians, mirrors yet different, yes? Their language...it reminded me of that of an ancient people, the Mogma. Before even the era I told you about, thousands upon thousands of years in the past. Before-"

"-we came to the Surface..." Link fell quiet, her brow furrowed in confusion at her own words.

"...yes." Fi looked near as befuddled as Link. "That...you know of them?"

"...I don't know. I...maybe I read something of them at some point." Her eyes unfocused as she worked through her own memories; in truth, she wasn't sure what brought them to mind. She did know the tales of the Hylians, their days in the sky. She must've simply assumed, if it were that ancient.

Shaking her confusion off, she stalked towards the door the Goriya had emerged from, bow at the ready and thoughts banished. Fi followed close behind, leaving a hand cautiously on Link's shoulder. "...Link, might you-"

"We can talk about it later, after we've rescued the maiden. That's why we're here, remember?" Throwing a look to Fi, she grinned. "Ready?"

With a sigh, Fi offered a slim smile, dropping the subject for the moment. "Of course."

And with bow drawn, Link burst through the door, Fi only steps behind her, hands crackling with power.

* * *

Falling into an alcove, Link took a chance to catch her breath; Fi pressed into the wall, the razor-sharp throwing blade skimming past her as she conjured a blast towards the guard, dispersing him into a burst of dark flames.

"...glad you...brought these sticks." Chuckling, Link pulled another free from the makeshift bundle; already out of arrows, she'd burned through half their supply already. "Just wish they were stronger..." Cuts lined her arms and legs, but she pushed through the pain; she'd suffered worse.

Panting for air, Fi nodded, wiping the sweat from her forehead; she was just about as injured, and didn't seem to be dealing with it nearly as well as Link, but she refused to fall back. "We must be...near, though...yes?"

"Goddesses but I hope so." With a sharp chuckle, she stepped back out, peering down the hall cautiously. "You all right?"

"I'm...fine. Just...never been so...exhausted..." Fi stumbled forward, leaning on the wall for just a moment before regaining her footing. As Link stepped towards her, she raised her hand, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine."

"...all right. But if we find a fountain, you're the first to speak with the fairies."

"I-" 

She scowled, tapping Fi's head lightly with the stick. "I mean it, Fi."

"...fine." She grimaced, huffing, as Link approached the end of the hall, listening cautiously at the door.

"...there's som-" Before she could say more, the door burst from its hinges with an ear-splitting crack, sending her flying down the hallway. Fi took a step back, breath catching in her throat at the sight of the Goriya before them. It pulled its warhammer back, the hall's candles flickering against their helm; a vibrant pink, unlike those they'd encountered to this point. Her eyes locked with theirs through the thin slits in their helm, and though she brought her hands to bear, they were faster. Raising their free hand faster than Fi could react, they sent a blast of their own arcing through the air, striking her with the sizzle of burning flesh. She cried out for a moment, gritting her teeth against the pain, and leaping to the side just as another bolt shot towards her, near enough she could feel the heat scorching her skin.

Falling to the ground, she kept upright enough to send a bolt their way; weakened, but still enough to force them to defend, their warhammer raised to take the worst of the blast. They charged forward against Fi's efforts, only steps away as they brought their hammer around for a strike. Fi cringed, balling up to absorb the worst of the strike.

She heard a buzzing through the air, but no strike came. Slowly looking up, she started at the frozen statue looming over her, hand to her chest as she caught her breath.

"Are you all right?"

Fi tried to answer, but words clearly weren't coming; all she could do was nod. And Link just as clearly didn't believe her. Sliding the ice rod back into her belt, she knelt beside Fi, looking over her wound with gentle concern. She winced as Link prodded carefully around the scorchmark, the patch of burnt skin. No blood, thankfully, and not especially deep. Her bandaging was quick and hasty, but it'd do to prevent the worst.

"Can you walk?" Link helped her up to her feet; she stood a bit unsteady, holding her side, but nodded, her expression rigid and her breath quick and sharp. With a questioning look, Link glanced over her, but didn't question it. There wasn't much recourse either way, after all.

Looking over the frozen Goriya commander, she tipped the figure over in a brief fit of pique, letting it shatter on the ground. The fragments of their frozen body dispersed into magic, but their hammer was left behind; Link took it up, testing its swing. Well-balanced, with good heft. It wasn't a sword, but it'd do.

Keeping close to Fi's side, she smiled, balancing the hammer on her shoulder, and ignoring the aches and bruises her short flight left her with. Important to keep Fi's spirits up, after all. "C'mon. We've got to be near the central chamber. We'll free the maiden, and then we'll find somewhere to rest up; easy!"

Hesitantly, Fi nodded, holding herself straight as she kept stride alongside Link.

"...I never knew how tired this life made you." Her voice was quiet, nearly a whisper, but it still drew Link's attention.

"Huh?"

Fi didn't respond immediately, cautious about the hall ahead. Once certain it was clear, she looked back to Link. "All this...exertion. It...always seemed so easy watching from afar."

Link could only laugh at that, shaking her head slowly. "I suppose it would. I...I don't know, I guess? Just...I know I need to do it...so I do."

She went silent; Link could tell she was thinking, but she said nothing as the two pressed onward.

* * *

Fi screamed as the massive helmasaur's barbed tail slammed into her side, throwing her into the sealed door. Link could _hear_ the rib snap, but Fi just pushed herself to her hands and knees, glaring at the beast through its half-shattered faceplate. Lifting an arm, her fingers sparked, but she cried out again from the effort and fell back to her elbow, air hissing in and out through her teeth.

Link ducked sharply as the tail swung back around to her, thick as a tree trunk and as solid as the rest of the beast's armored hide. With a quick roll, she threw her momentum behind a swing of her purloined hammer. More cracks spiderwebbed out beneath the dent, shooting along the breadth of the green chitin. It snarled in rage, snapping forward with gnashing jaws, and Link dodged only moments before its jaw rent through her. Setting herself, she leapt forward once more, swinging the hammer in a wide arc and striking one last time against the dent. And with a sharp snap, the chitin crumbled away, baring soft skin underneath. Screaming out in rage, its tail swung at her once more, a glancing strike that still sent her to the ground. She gripped the hammer tight, scrambling back to her feet, before a flash of light nearly blinded her. 

The scent of copper suddenly filled the room as lightning arced from Fi to the helmasaur, striking through the opening and sending the beast into violent spasms, tail swinging aimlessly throughout the air. Link fell flat to the ground, feeling the barbed limb rush over her again and again. But finally, it fell still, collapsed on the stone floor, the path to the chamber beyond now unguarded.

Looking back over her shoulder, Link took in Fi: hand scorched from the power of her attack, blood at the corner of her lips, covered in bruises and cuts, dirt and dust, but still breathing.

Catching her own breath, Link made her way to Fi, walking over with a slight limp before collapsing at her side. Laughing quietly, she took Fi's unharmed hand in her own, fingers interwoven. "Goddesses, but that was..."

Fi sat back against the wall, offering her own quiet laugh, but she winced as her chest hitched. Her breath came in quick gasps as she squeezed tight. "It is...quite different...fighting personally. But...it is over...yes?"

"Yes; it's dead. The maiden...it's just beyond. And...can't imagine it has more guards. They...would've come out to help."

She nodded, trying to struggle back to her feet only for Link to stretch her arm across her. "Fi, stay. I'll...I'll go."

With a sharp glare, Fi brushed her arm away and kept standing, cradling her injured arm across her chest to protect them both. "We both will. I came this far...with you...I cannot let you...complete it alone." Leaning against the wall, she pushed herself up, nearly collapsing as her leg buckled beneath her. But Link caught her, arm around her back as she supported the still-new Hylian.

"All right. Both of us." Brushing a bit of helmasaur chitin from her fur, she took a slow breath before walking side by side to the doorway beyond the corpse. Pale green light glittered from within, a crystal the size of either of them floating at the center of the room as it glowed with inner energy. Link and Fi both took it in in turn; Fi stared in recognition, while Link reached out to it resting her handpaw against its surface.

Its light grew in strength, coalescing into an unfamiliar Hylian woman. Link could tell she must've been Sahasrahla's abducted granddaughter, the family resemblance was clear. But the shock of green hair stood out; something resonated in Link, a quiet song long since forgotten.

She blinked, peering at the two from within her crystalline prison even as it began to dissolve away. Too shocked to react, she began to speak just as the crystal vanished, falling to the floor with a quiet "oof".

Brushing her simple skirt clean, she clambered back to her feet, eyes wide in relief as she rushed towards the two, hugging them tight. "Oh, thank you, thank you! You saved me, right? I mean...I've been saved, so it must have been you, but-...it doesn't matter, thank you!"

Link laughed quietly, the delight of the sage's descendant helping distract her from her pain. "We-"

"Oh, I haven't even given you my name yet! I'm Masla, and I'm so grateful to meet you both." Her hug was no weaker, bringing a wince forth from Fi.

"Can y-"

"Oh but I was terrified! I couldn't do anything but watch from within that crystal, I couldn't move or speak, I'm not sure I was even embodied! But you've freed me, and I'm ever so grateful!"

" _Yes_." Fi's voice was firm, breaking the flood of words from Masla. For a short moment, silence settled again on the crystal chamber, until she spoke again with a flush on her cheeks, abashed by the quiet. "Yes, we...you're welcome, my lady. And you seem...well now. Unhurt?"

"Oh...yes. No, the wizard...he didn't hurt me in the least. Well, beyond casting me from the mortal realm and encasing me in crystal. I guess that's a form of hurt, b-" Masla cut herself off sharply, giving Fi an awkward grin at the look leveled at her, hands clasped before her. "Unhurt, yes. Though he did...do something. Or...the ritual, I mean. It didn't simply send me here. I...I _know_ now."

Link canted her head, brow furrowed. "'Know'?"

"I know who I am. I mean...our family always knew of our bloodline. Grandpa told us all the stories of the sages. But...I _know_ that I'm more than just of their blood. He..." She fumbled for the words, but Fi granted them to her.

"...he awakened you."

"Yes!" She nodded quickly, her bob bouncing about her face. "Or maybe...maybe it's merely being here. This place..." Peering about the chamber, she stepped to one of the walls, running her hand along its stone. "...it's mine. Or...of me. It's all so very confusing, but I know it's why I was brought _here_. This is where I had to be. Where I needed to be for the seal to be broken. But- oh!" With a quiet gasp, she moved sharply to the two women, her hand settling gently on their faces as the rush of adrenaline faded and she finally noticed their state. Masla's eyes flared green, and they could feel a warmth running through their bodies. Wounds began to heal, fatigue began to lift, even their clothes began to restore; all returned to the form they once knew.

The form Link once knew, at least. To Fi, it was almost too much, feeling so much of the body that was still an unknown to her. The reminder of her new state, the rush of magic, it all threatened to overwhelm her. 

She stepped quickly away from Masla, stumbling back and falling against the wall. Link was at her side before she even realized she'd fallen, careful to steady her.

"Slow breaths, Fi. Are you all right?"

"Yes." Blinking the vertigo away, she kept herself flat against the wall, a slow nod as it all faded. "Yes, I am...I'm fine now."

Link wasn't entirely sure of her claim, but she smiled anyway, easing away slowly only when she was sure Fi wasn't to tumble over. She looked back to Masla. "We're not done yet; we still need to get you to safety."

Abeam with delight, Masla shook her head. "Now that I'm free, there is nowhere safer for me than this temple! I've called upon faeries to clear the Goriyas, to remove them and their beasts from _my_ temple." She giggled, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. "I've never felt so strong before; I feel like I could face off against the Demon King himself! But...are you sure you're all right, miss?" Stepping nearer, she looked her over with concern, chewing her lip. "You feel...different. There's something in your aura-"

"You're _sure_ this temple's safe for you?" Breaking Masla's train of thought, Link took her attention, to Fi's relief. "Faeries aren't usually much of a threat..."

Looking back to her, Masla giggled again, poking her stomach softly. "You've never made them mad, chosen of Farore. They _like_ us."

Link wasn't entirely sure how to take that, which amused Masla even more. "Rest here, both of you. You have more sages to rescue!"


	9. Chapter 9

Fi poked at the fruits on the plate before her, feeling vaguely ill. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the taste; it was far better than dried cucco meat, that much she could be certain of. But she found she didn't have much of an appetite at the moment. 

Staring out into the woods about the Temple from where she sat on the steps, plate in her lap, she curled up tighter, wiping at her face. She should be relieved to not have an appetite; she hadn't had one for millennia, after all, and it never concerned her before. And still, the thought of some substance being _inside_ her, transformed to part of her, it set off some unease if she thought too long on it. But everything in the Sacred Realm was _different_. Her body of flesh and bone was different, her thoughts were different, her _feelings_. It was a struggle just to keep from falling to them, and she didn't know how Link managed so well.

She cut her thoughts short on that front, feeling guilty for it (and unsure why she ought feel guilty for a thought, though she surely did). Link had her troubles too, she knew that. And she'd had 19 years of practice with emotions too, while Fi had barely a week. (True, she had emotions of a sort as a Spirit; certainly, the First had stirred her to more than she thought possible. But they never _overpowered_ her like these Hylian feelings did.) Not to mention all she was faced with in her own transformation here; Fi worried for her of it, even though she seemed content. Or...no, content wasn't quite right. So many different emotions, so many shades and hues she had yet to conceptualize. Her mind felt slow; she felt dimmer, and she wasn't sure if it was truth or fear.

Link wasn't content, precisely, Fi thought. She simply wasn't thinking on it. Fi looked up across the field, where Link was training with a deku stick, focused intently on her exercises. She'd watched Links of past eras go through the same routine, though never before could she remember her eyes straying as they did across the muscles shifting beneath her fur. (And again, that strange sense of guilt for a thought.) She was adapting to her new body, and she clearly found joy in it. But when Fi tried to merely broach the question last night, ensuring she was well, she shrugged it off and changed subjects almost instantly.

Not that Fi could blame her. She probably would too, and...perhaps it wasn't her place to pry, even if she did worry. Even if she was learning what it meant to worry in this manner.

She missed so much, she realized. So much in her life that should have meant so much to her, that now suddenly did. Processing it almost overwhelmed her as memories flitted back to mind almost at random. Fi smiled quietly as she reflected, remembering Navi teasing the Hero of Time after his rescue of the Sage of Water. And she felt tears threaten to bubble up once more, unaware of the rustle beside her as Masla settled next to her on the steps.

"You really need to eat, Fi."

Fi gasped sharply and her back snapped straight, shocked as she looked to Masla. She wasn't used to not noticing things, and a spike of anger slipped from her mental grasp before pulled back under control. Though she wasn't sure if it was at the Sage or at herself.

Recovering her composure, she returned her face to her neutral expression, with more effort than she liked. "I am not hungry at the moment."

"Uh huh." She smiled softly, sliding a bit closer to Fi. "You wanna talk?"

"...if you wish to converse, I..." She trailed off at the nearness, losing track of what she was saying. "...what topic would you like to discuss?"

"Well...you! I've hardly seen you for two days. Like you're avoiding me or something!" Snatching a berry from her plate, she popped it into her mouth with a giggle. "You're both leaving pretty soon. And I wanted to talk first."

She had been avoiding the Sage, in truth; she didn't know why, exactly, but her insight made Fi nervous, and she didn't want to know what the bubbly woman might say to her. At being pinned down so easily, her feelings felt pulled in, heart racing even as she kept her expression still.

"...you don't wanna, I know." Masla sighed, leaning against her, perhaps a bit over-familiar. Though Fi didn't nudge her away. " It's kinda funny that I know...I don't really like being a busybody, right? But now that I'm woken up...well, not many folks remember that secrets are part of Farore's domain too, I guess. I didn't."

Her blood chilled and she sat even more rigid; she hadn't remembered that either. Not immediately, at least. And she wasn't sure what scared her more: that Masla knew her inner self, or that she had forgotten _anything_. She looked back to the sage, though, and Masla's honest smile was a surprising warmth to Fi, cutting through her discomfort. Not the same warmth she felt towards her Heroes, but of a similar...tint, at least. She relaxed, if slightly, though the tears threatened to well up.

And Masla seemed to know even that, patting her hand softly. "Shh. It doesn't mean I know them. It just means...I guess I know when people are keeping them. And you're keeping some big ones. I dunno what, though I can guess; I mean, I know why _I'm_ a Hylian in this realm," she said with a snicker, green wisps of energy flitting around her hand like leaves caught in a breeze. "But you? I bet there's a story there, and I'm not gonna make you tell it."

Quietly, Fi squeaked out words in a cracking voice. "Thank you." A hint of a smile broke through her mask as she poked the fruit about a bit more.

Masla smiled, with a bouncy shrug. "Just, almost every time I do see you, either it's like you're trying to be a statue, or you look like you're seconds from breaking down in tears. 's not good for you, Fi. Not healthy."

She was stricken to silence, the comment seeming to pierce straight through to her core. It took her longer than it ought for her to reply, and when she finally did, her voice was no more steady. "I don't know what else to do."

"The more you hold back, the stronger it is when it breaks free." Masla gripped Fi's hand, head falling against her shoulder. "And the less you'll see it coming when it does. It-"

Masla was interrupted, though, as Fi erupted into sobbing laughter that surprised even herself, as Masla's words resonated with memories of her so-recent breakdown, and with the emotions that refused to be controlled. Fi wasn't sure where it came from, and the irony didn't escape her, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. It was as though she could only watch, as though her body was as the Sword, and she was merely a being within it forced to watch as it moved without her will. Newfound fear came from that thought, blending with the rest of the flood of thoughts that washed around her. She distantly noted the clatter of metal on stone as she fell on herself, hugging her legs, but little else.

Time swept by unnoticed, but finally her feelings began to ebb. She could feel Link's arms wrapped around her, her body close as she rocked gently back and forth as though Fi were a troubled infant.She blushed, throat scratchy and cheeks streaked; her breath was still unsteady, but it was hers again.

"Fi?" Link's voice was gentle, as soothing as her embrace. She wiped at Fi's cheek, her fur soft against her skin, and Fi could feel her blush only deepen.

"I-" She coughed lightly, but before she could say more, Masla was there with a cup of water. Fi drank it quickly, the chill echoing out from her chest, and though it still put her off it somehow managed to calm her at the same time.

"I'm all right now. I...I suppose you're right, Masla..." She allowed herself another small smile, returned by Masla even more brightly, but Link seemed no less concerned. Fi shook her head firmly to her, her smile clearer as she looked back towards her, yet pulling away from her arms ever so slightly. "I will be fine, M-...Link."

Masla took Fi's forearm as she looked herself to Link, nodding in agreement. "She needs more water, though, I imagine. You wait here, we'll be back soon, 'kay?"

Her worry was clear, but at the insistence of both women, Link relented. "If you're sure...all right. Just...tell me if you're not. All right, Fi?"

"Of course." On unsteady legs, she stood, helped into the temple by Masla. Link peered after them, tempted to follow, but stopping herself as Masla leveled a sharp look her way before they both stepped out of her sight.

The two walked to one of the once-manor's smaller dining halls, Masla pouring her more water before sitting beside her. And leaning on crossed arms, she just watched Fi expectantly. Fi wasn't sure what she wanted, but between the silence of the room and the post-breakdown emptiness in her chest, it wasn't long before she was the first to speak.

"I cannot d-do this, Sage Masla. It is too much." Her hands shook as she gripped the cup, staring into the rippling surface of the water at the unnerving whites of the eyes that stared back. "I am not m-meant for...for this...I am n-not a Hylian, I was never m-meant to be..."

Masla hushed her, rubbing her back; Fi didn't know why it helped, but her feelings did feel softer for it. The two were quiet for another long spell, interrupted only by Fi's occasional drinks or coughs. But as the emptiness faded, Fi began to speak. On who she was, what she was. Not of her last Hero, but of herself. And Masla sat quietly and listened until she was done.

Eventually she had no more to say. And Masla stroked her arm, starting to well up. "You...poor thing. No wonder you're having such trouble." Fi started to respond, but Masla continued, "I'm sure it wasn't her intent, but...it was a cruelty to leave you as you were. For Hylia _and_ Link. I guess it wasn't in their power to change it...but you didn't deserve that."

"...w-what?" Righteous anger tried to surge, but she found herself too drained to muster it. Instead, she simply looked upon Masla in confusion, sniffling as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Masla rolled her eyes, snickering slightly. "I'm a Sage; I'm allowed to blaspheme." Fi let out a quiet laugh of shock, joined by Masla, and it seemed to help. "But I mean it, Fi. Centuries after centuries after centuries like that; most wouldn't even stay sane. And I don't care if you were never 'meant to be' a Hylian, if the thought never even occurred to you. After your ages of service, you _deserve_ this freedom."

Fi looked back to the cup; of everything she thought Masla might say, that wasn't it.

"...why does everything hurt so much? Link told me there were good parts too, but the pain is so much..."

Masla sighed, hugging her tight in one arm. "I think because it's all crashing down at once for you. No Hylian's ever been through what you've been through; it would be a trial for everyone. But you're standing firm. Sure, you've had a couple emotional breakdowns, but who hasn't, huh?" Fi snickered again, not bothering to force her smile away this time. "And even with this all inside you, you _still_ fought next to her? Goddesses, Fi, if Link wasn't Farore's chosen, I think you'd have a fair claim for it."

Crossing her ankles and tapping her cup, Fi turned red as she hunched together, clueless how to take in such praise.

"And I'll be frank with you: That _massive_ crush on Link you're holding probably isn't helping you keep yourself together either."

"...what?" Looking up slowly, Fi furrowed her brow, head tilted. "What do you mean?"

Masla smiled, patting her arm. "There's no need to hide it. It's...clear..." She trailed off as Fi's confusion didn't fade, her own brows shooting up as she laughed quietly, grinning. "Oh...oh. You're not hiding it, are you? You don't...oh, of course you don't! Oh, I'm an idiot, it must be all new to you. Do you know what a 'crush' is, Fi?"

Feeling a brief flash of pride, Fi sat a bit straighter, nodding. "Yes, of course: romantic infatuation towards another individual, often kept hidden from the target of such feelings." 

After a moment's silence from her, the meaning sank in and that sense of pride drained in an instant, leaving only embarrassment and confusion in its wake. "I...you think that I..." She reflected over the last few days, and thought back to her past. She'd seen many speak with past incarnations, and many with clear physical and psychological signs of attraction towards them: nervousness, flushed skin, excuses to make physical contact, tendencies towards distraction, gazes often lingering more than necessary.

The truth slowly settled in, and Masla could clearly see that in her face. That same embarrassment surged through her, and with it the strong desire to be anywhere but within Masla's sight. She could feel her face burning, and it was all she could do to fight that same urge to laugh for no clear reason.

"...oh."

Masla beamed with warmth, a smile that seemed to melt her worries away and seep to her core. She couldn't help but smile back, even letting a bit of that laugh free. For a moment, all the fear and sorrow simply...wasn't there.

The sage leaned in with a conspiratorial snicker, stage-whispering to her, "I think this might be one of those 'good parts' Link mentioned to you. It's nice, isn't it?"

It felt shameful to say, but she couldn't understand why; even so, she nodded, with another quiet laugh. "It...is, yes. It feels...I feel...giddy? I believe that is the right term for this..."

"Oh, it definitely is." Masla's smile felt even warmer to Fi, but her quiet sigh worried her. "But...well...Fi, you've watched many incarnations of the Hero, yes?"

"Yes; twelve since the First."

"And you've cared for each? In your own way."

"I..." Fi smiled again with a touch of shyness as the thought back to the First, to the joy and warmth she better recognized for what it was, and the bittersweet emotions around her farewell. And as she considered the others, she nodded as she realized...yes. Of course she did.

"But now you're Hylian. Your emotions are running wild. You barely know her, and she barely knows you."

Taken aback, Fi suddenly felt small. "Then...I...shouldn't?"

Seeing her fear, Masla's eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head as she realized she led Fi down the wrong road. "No, no, Fi, that's not what I'm saying at all. Crushes are good. Soak in them. Revel in them. But...recognize them for what they are." Quietly, Fi met Masla's eyes as she continued. "You have these feelings for her because you had these feelings for them. And as you get to know her better...perhaps things will evolve. But give that a chance to happen. Don't push your feelings on her. Let her feelings come to you."

She didn't know if she understood fully. But...she understood enough. Emotions might have been new to her, but there was a logic to Masla's words. A part of her thought it almost tactical, but she quickly brushed that aside; far too crude and violent an analogy for something as warm as this.

"And try to let yourself feel. Don't push it away. It can be fun!" Masla giggled, and it was infectious enough that Fi couldn't help but join her.

"I suppose it can be." Her eyes fell back to the water, tracing over her face; the same neutral face as before once she settled, but after this conversation, it didn't seem as discomforting. "I can make no promises, but I will...try."

"That's all I ask! You're feeling better, then?"

Though unsure, Fi nodded. "I...I believe so. For now, at least."

"Good. Because I'm certain that Link is worried sick." Sliding off the chair, Masla hopped towards the door, pausing at the exit with a look back to her. "Take your time, come out when you feel ready. I'll let her know things are fine."

She nodded again, taking a slow breath before another long drink of water. She'd try. She didn't entirely know how yet, but she'd try.


	10. Chapter 10

Leaning against a tree, Link tried not to worry. Fi was clearly still troubled, and she wished she could help, as much as she didn't know what else to do. Too distracted to continue her practice, she'd paced for a bit, but found it hardly helped her relieve her nervous energy. And as Masla stepped out from the Palace alone, her fears were only stoked further; she seemed to notice almost immediately, though, smiling and shaking her head.

"She's all right. She'll be out soon enough."

"You're sure? What happened?"

"Nothing you need worry about. She might tell you more, but it's her choice to speak on it."

This only served to make Link more worried, but she nodded reluctantly, unable to stop the twitching of her whiskers as she glanced to the entryway. "Maybe I should...go talk to her?"

Masla rolled her eyes and laughed, to her irritation. "Link, she's all right. I promise. But she needs a bit of time to herself."

"...all right. All right, then." Running her hands across her head and down her ears, she let out a huff, walking haltingly about the grassy plaza in silence as Masla tended to the growths. Needing something to keep her distracted, she took up her deku stick once more, doing what she could to resume her morning practice. But her mind wandered too far for it to be of much use. And every so often, her eyes would jump to the entryway, only to be disappointed once more.

It seemed like ages before Fi finally exited; Link turned towards the doorway at the first sound of her boots against the stone, leaning on her makeshift bokken, and she noticed the slightest twitch at the corner of Fi's mouth as she met Link's eyes, hands clasped behind her. She seemed entirely put-together, with no sign of her breakdown but for a slight puffiness about the eyes if she looked closely, and Link wasn't sure whether to be relieved for that or not.

"I am...sorry for frightening you. But...I am in better sorts now. Masla and I spoke, and I believe I am more...centered."

Something still seemed a bit different about her, but Link didn't dwell on that, just grinning in relief. "Oh, I'm glad to hear that. Anything I can do?"

"No...but thank you." She smiled - only barely, but it was unmistakable to Link. "We need not dwell on me for long; we must soon depart, yes? I do not think this ought delay us..."

It took Link a moment to realize she'd stopped talking; with a nervous laugh, she nodded sharply. "Right! There's still six more to rescue- well, to _find_ , to begin with. We got lucky here, but..." She sighed, a quick look to Masla. "You wouldn't happen to know anything on the other sages, would you?"

She shook her head, frustration visible for the first time since they met. "I wish I did, but I don't have a clue."

"I believe I may." Stepping into the plaza, Fi turned and appraised the Palace. "This structure was a mirror for that of the Forest Temple, yes? That is surely no coincidence; I judge it likely that Masla was held here so as to best channel her powers. And if that is the case, the others are likely held in similar places of power; the other temples. That would not account for all _seven_ , of course, but it would grant us a place to begin." Looking back to Link, her expression once more inscrutable, she continued, "And if there are intelligent beings within the Golden Land, they would likely know something as well. We could seek them out, speak with them and see if they have any answers. They...may be poorly inclined towards Hylians, much as the monkeys...but it is worth trying."

"That...makes sense!" Link grinned, leaning harder on the deku stick with hips canted to the side. "Just like the old legends, huh?"

"...I suppose so." Fi seemed to fight another smile for a moment, before letting it through; Link wasn't sure what she and Masla had talked about, but it seemed to be having an effect already. "So I...think the first place we ought visit is the dual of Kakariko. There should be locals there, I would think, and one of the Sage's Temples was once quite near it."

"Kakariko? Far walk from here..." Link tilted her head slightly. "Think you can manage it?"

"...I...yes, I...I hope so? I...if not, I..." She trailed off at the sight of Link's growing smirk, crossing her arms in a quiet huff. "Yes, I'm certain."

"Well, we shouldn't wait long. Masla?" Link stepped to her, pulling her into a brief hug. "Stay safe here, all right? And keep the locals safe too. Seal yourselves up inside if you have to; don't fight if you can avoid it."

"That's what I always do!" She giggled, stepping back towards the entryway. "It's just easier now. And you two keep each other safe, huh?" She and Fi exchanged a glance; Link wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but she was certain it meant _something_.

"We will, Sage Masla." Fi bowed gently, before returning to perfect posture. "And...thank you. I will...do my best to keep in touch."

With a wave, Link started quickly off, pausing just long enough for Fi to catch up before the two entered the forest maze once more.

* * *

Days rolled on as the two pushed onwards. Through and out of the woods, across the fields of the Golden Land's dark reflection of Hyrule. The sky above still roiled with thick clouds, lit at times by eldritch lightning sparking across the sky without any sound of thunder nor drop of rain. Fi kept her eyes well away from the sight, flinching every time her eyes happened to be drawn overhead. Yet Link couldn't help but be fascinated, spending more than one rest break enraptured by the churning mass overhead and the strange patterns formed within.

Or maybe she'd just rather look up at the sky than around herself. The fields of Hyrule's mirror were still as lush with plant life as in the kingdom itself, but with none of the bright green of life she was used to; instead, a sickly yellow dominated every blade and leaf, as though the land itself had been infected. Farore held little power here, it felt like, but the lack of her hue was only the most obvious sign of that, for the animal life seemed no better off. Emaciated parodies of otherwise-familiar beasts moved fitfully over the land and through the skies, birds and rodents without an ounce of fat on their form. So poorly did they look, Link at first mistook them for undead until she realized to her horror the dim spark of life still in their eyes. Their sight almost sickened her, and she couldn't decide if their occasional hunts pained or relieved her. Even the taste of their meat was wrong, nearly flavorless and drier than jerky. It sustained them, but not much beyond that, and she didn't mind letting Fi take the lion's share of their game.

Thankfully, though, it hadn't taken more than a day for Link to learn the rabbit side of her transformation wasn't just skin deep. Though she could never have called herself a true vegetarian before, she'd given it a try now and then, never managing for long. Now, though, she seemed fine with a single slim serving of meat once a day, and foraged greens (yellows?) for the rest of her diet.

It was a cool, quiet evening when she found herself thinking more about everything, the fire crackled before her. It didn't seem to put out as much warmth as it should, but it was enough to keep away the chill of the night, at least. Resting her chin on her knees, Link absently fiddled with one of her ears as she stared into the jumping flame, indulging in the sensations of the velvet of her fur, the roughness of her blunt claws. Her body was so...different, yet at the same time it felt _right_ for the first time in her life. In Hyrule, she'd kept bathing to as little and as quick as she could manage while still keeping clean, never caring for the sight of her form. She'd avoided mirrors, always feeling a strange sensation of wrongness from the sight of her face. The thin hair over her arms and legs, the wispy facial hair when going without shaving for too long, she'd flinched from it all, but took it to be simply annoyance with day-to-day needs.

But her newfound fur was different. A bright, vibrant pink, it was _cute_. Her ears were cute, her face was cute, her entire body was cute. The sort of cute she never realized she wanted, but now knew she always wished she could be. A rabbit girl...a rabbit _girl_. Just thinking of it made her grin. No less strong, no less adept; she was still the same person, still the same strength and the same skill. But when she looked at her reflection now, it brought a smile to her face, and it wasn't just because her whiskers were adorable. It was just earlier that day that she was caught off-guard for a moment, spying herself in the surface of the still, violet water along their path. She didn't even recognize herself in the first moment, and when she finally realized what she was looking at she erupted into a grin, laughing in delight. Hardly the first time this last couple weeks she'd seen herself, but every time she did it sent a flood of warmth through her body. Even Fi smiled with her that afternoon, joining her in kneeling at the pool's edge, leaning close against her. Saying nothing, but nothing really needed to be said. Especially as Link noticed Fi's attention as much on her own reflection as Link's.

With Ganon's rule over the once-Golden Land, just setting foot within it brought a person's inner heart to the surface, she'd heard more than once since coming here. And she couldn't imagine a better gift, even if it was born of such tragedy. But when the Demon King was slain...

Her grin faltered as her eyes fell to the slumbering Fi beside her. She muttered quietly in her sleep in a language Link had never heard the like of; not an uncommon habit of hers, Link had learned. Her sleep wasn't as fitful as it was those first nights. She still had the occasional nightmare, still needed the occasional soothing and reassurance. But for the most part, it was as relaxing as she deserved. Careful not to wake her, she brushed a stray lock of blue hair back behind Fi's ear, and her heart rushed at the sound of Fi's quiet sigh.

It wasn't just about her own change, was it? She knew she wasn't so selfish as to hold back just to keep her own newfound body, as much as the idea of losing it stabbed her heart. But Fi...it would be a fate worse than death, wouldn't it? Sealed within the Blade of Evil's Bane forever onwards, after such a short time free. Killing the Demon King would mean sacrificing her in all but name; Link teared up just thinking of what Fi would be left with, wiping at her eyes and leaving dark streaks along her forearm. And Fi wouldn't be the only one losing something so important. Link hadn't met many here yet, but Cora was much the same as herself, so utterly delighted in her new state of being. And how many others here had their spirits lifted when given a body they always dreamed of? Killing Ganon, taking that gift from all...

Link was tempted to ask Fi her thoughts the next morning. But she already knew what Fi would say. She'd have that same steely expression whenever he came up, and say in that ever-rarer flat tone that Ganon had to be stopped, whatever the cost. Fi would throw herself into Din's Fire personally if it meant stopping him, Link knew. And deep down, she knew she agreed with Fi too; if he truly did overcome the seals, the havoc he would wreak would be unimaginable, and that couldn't be allowed to happen.

She only hoped she could live up to her namesake.


End file.
